


Life in the Zombie Apocalypse

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, End of the World, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Ghost William and Joyce!, Gonna be a long one ya'll, Happy Ending, Horror, Lesbian Sex, PRICEFIELD!, Rachel and Chloe don't know each other, Slow Burn, Suicidal Mentions, Ya'll gonna have to be patient for the reunion, Zombie Apocalypse, a mix of first and third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 37,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: After 5 long year Max finally does it....she contacts her best friend Chloe Price.....sucks that the end of the world just happens to shit on their parade....
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Kate Marsh
Comments: 47
Kudos: 38





	1. Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Another Pricefield fic???? What can I say expect you're welcome ;) no worries my other fics will 100 percent get updates/endings

"I can't do this!" Max throws her phone on her bed. It's a certain someones birthday and Max wants to call her but there's doubt in her mind that she won't want to hear from Max. This has been happening for 5 years, Max got the courage to call her/text/write her but her self doubt made her chicken out. If only she had...... **confidence.....**

If there's one word Max hates more then everything it's that stupid word. 

But Max if you had confidence maybe you'd actually talk to your best friend

Max if you had confidence you should've told Chloe how you felt 

MAX IF YOU HAD CONFIDENCE YOU WOULDN'T BE SUCH A LOSER 

Max picks her phone off her bed and takes a deep breath. She quickly opens her Messenger app and decides to shoot a quick text 

_**Seattle's Losers** _

_**Maxoxo-**_ IN NEED OF SELF LOVE HERE 

_**Kris-Kris-**_ MAX CAULFIELD YOU ARE AMAZING! 

_**Fernadoey-**_ WHAT KRISTEN SAID YOU ARE AWESOME MAX! 

**_Maxoxo-_** YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING 

_**Kris-Kris-**_ BOUT TIME YOU REALIZE! You're chickening out again are you?

Max has her finger right on the call button not even realizing it when she reads Kristens text. Kristen and Fernando....the two people who actually spoken to Max and has been her friend ever since. Max has no clue why these two are her friends but yet there they are. Friends with selfie loving Max Caulfield. 

**_Maxoxo-_ **I am not! <_<

**_Fernadoey-_** You ask for self love whenever you feel about calling her again. I'll get the chocolate ice cream.....

 ** _Kris-Kris-_** Come on Fern Max can do it! I'll get the sour patch kids just in case.....

 ** _Maxoxo-_ **NOT HELPING GUYS! 

**_Fernadoey-_** Sry love you can do it! 

**_Kris-Kris-_** But just in case we <3 you Max!

Max smiles a little at her friends kind words. For the next 30 minutes Max is in deep thought just staring at the number. Her heart is racing like a race car.....

Max looks at her desk and front in center of her picture wall is her and the girl smiling while wearing pirate hats and an eye patch. She can't help but to feel love whenever she stares at the photo and accidentally hits the 'Call' button on accident. Now Max doesn't know what to do 

1\. Hang up like the LOSER that she is 

2\. Or accept what's about to happen 

The phone is continuing to ring and Max takes a deep breath and sits up. She takes a second deep breath and then a third but stops when she finally hears a voice but she does not hang up when she hears the voice 

"Hello?" A girls voice says a bit confused. Max doesn't know if she should ask her for her name but her heart is once again beating so quickly Max is starting to worry. Not if she should hang up or not she needs to calm down and if this is her then maybe Max will calm down....or get yelled at.....

HANG UP MAX YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO 

COME ON MAX SHE ISN'T GOING TO TALK TO YOU 

SHE 

HATES 

YOU

MAX

YOU

TOOK

5

FUCKING

YEARS

TO

TALK

TO

HER

SHE

HATES

YOU!

"Chloe?" She said it.....

The voice doesn't say anything for a few minutes and Max starts to worry. She got the wrong number.....she's going to yell at you Max.....NICE ONE MAX 

"Max?" The voice says but it sounds like she's about to cry. 

"Hap.....happy birthday Chloe...." Max breaks down in tears. 

"Thank you Max I.....thank you Max...." She's stuttering. She can barley speak, she's shocked, she's upset, she's ANGRY! she's.....happy.....

"Chloe.....I'm so sorry.....I......I'm sorry....." Max can't stop her tears so she lets them come. 

"Max Caulfield....I fucking miss you" Those weren't the words Max expected to hear but she heard them. She.....misses me? 

"I miss you so much Chloe.....I'm so sorry okay I wanted to.....I just couldn't.....why aren't you mad at me Chloe!" Max yells but not to loud 

"Max I am mad at you I'm fucking pissed off it took you 5 years to grow a pair and talk to me but I'm not going to yell at you. I want to believe me I want to but I dunno I don't want to fight. I don't want to tell you how bad you broke me Max. Let's just talk about something else how's Seattle?" 

"Seattle is......" **THUD!** Her phone goes flying from her hands but the call is still outgoing 

"Max are you okay?" Chloe asks worried about what that thud was. Her 20th birthday was pretty shitty but her best friend growing a pair and talking to her again. That's something Chloe didn't think would happen and yet here she is. Currently on her roof smoking a cigarette and watching the sunset. 

"Max are you okay?" Chloe asks again but no response 

"MOM!" Chloe hears Max scream on the other side of the phone and Chloe puts out her cigarette and is starting to worry. 

"MAX!" Chloe yells 

She hears some kind of noise Chloe never heard of but more screaming and then a second **THUD!** Someone just got thrown on the ground as Chloe can hear someone yell out in pain 

"DAD!" **BANG!** The loudest noise Chloe has ever heard but she knows what made that noise. A gun

Chloe can't help but to cry out in horror wondering what the hell just happened. 

"MAX CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Chloe yells but now she hears some crying and yelling on the other end and Chloe has no clue what to do. All she can do is wait and hope Max will answer her or her dad or her mom so Chloe can know what the hell just happened. Fate decided to be a MAJOR douche however as the phone call ends right there. Chloe's phone has just died. 

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Chloe throws the phone out of complete frustration. She runs back into her room and grabs a hand full of things. Her wallet, keys, and cigarettes. She runs downstairs trying not to think of the worse 

"Chloe calm down what's going on?" Her mother asks but Chloe doesn't answer her 

"Answer your mother Chloe" Step Douche David says. 

Not in the mood for a fight Chloe gives a quick answer "I'm going to Seattle something is wrong with Max do not try and talk me out of it" Chloe opens the door but her mother yells at her 

"Chloe wait!" Chloe turns around expecting a fight but sees a wallet being thrown towards her 

"Take all the cash I need. Don't be afraid to use it all in case something happened to Max. Keep us updated as soon as you get to Seattle....." 

"Sure thing Mom" Chloe slams the door and runs towards her truck 

"Well Max....not the reunion I'd thought we have." Chloe says to the picture of her and Max when they were kids wearing pirate hats and eye patches.....


	2. No way is that an actual zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to make her journey to Seattle but plans change......

Is Chloe crazy? Her best friend called her on her birthday and Chloe is driving to Seattle to make sure everything is okay. Something clearly happened during their phone call and yet there's another problem with Chloes awesome plan 

She has no clue where Max lives in Seattle but that's not stopping Chloe. The drive to Seattle is going to take quite a while but she has hella cash, her smokes, her stash is unfortunately empty but she'll talk to Frank at a later date. The GPS in her truck wants Chloe to type in a specific place in Seattle but Chloe just said fuck it and picked a random place in Seattle. So random place in Seattle here comes Chloe Price hell bent on finding out what the fuck happened to her first mate Max 

After about 20 minutes Chloe is bored out of her mind. She does have her music blasted sky high but she got bored pretty quick. To make sure Chloe doesn't go insane she tries and remember her childhood specially the parts her and Max spent together. 

Her and Max at the fair 

Her and Max playing pirates for the 99999th time 

Her and Max accidentally spilling wine 

Her and Max building kick ass forts 

Her and Max.....the Arcadia Bay pirates. Chloe can't help but to picture how pretty Max is all grown up. 17 year old Max Caulfield dorky face and even dorkier freckles......

Chloe snaps out her dream when she heard 5 loud as fuck police cars driving past Chloe and into Arcadia Bay. A bit strange Chloe thinks but what's even stranger is the massive road block that Chloe is about to drive into.

"OH COME ON!" **BEEPPPPPPPP BEEP BEEP BEEPPPPPPPPPPP** Chloe honks her horn which earns her a middle finger in response "Yeah yeah fuck you too" Chloe looks back to try and back up but another car pulls up behind Chloe and to make matters worst she can't make a U-turn as she's on the highway. 

"Well this fucking sucks....." Chloe says and turns down her music. She lights up a cigarette and puts her hand on her forehead trying to be patient and hope this road block will end soon. 

Chloe waits about 10 minutes till she finally has had enough and gets out of her truck to see what's going on. No cars are moving but people are shouting at each other about something 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" 

"WHY ISN'T ANY ONE MOVING!" 

Neither of those questions are on Chloe's mind in fact there's only one. "Why the hell are so many people trying to leave Arcadia Bay?"

Chloe looks and sees that there's about 6 more cars behind her honking the shit out of their horns which doesn't do shit and about 20 cars in front of Chloe. Chloe groans loudly and decides to just say fuck it and walk her ass right back into Arcadia Bay. Waiting clearly isn't doing shit and the more she waits the more time it'll be before she can find out what the hell happened to Max. 

It's not the smartest decision Chloe has had to just straight up abandon her truck in the middle of the highway but she doesn't have a choice. She could continue to wait but Chloe is in no mood for waiting. Hopefully this is just nothing and Chloe's truck is just going to get towed. Paying fines and Chloe Price don't really mix that well but this truck is her baby and she's about to abandon it in the middle of the highway. 

Chloe grabs all her possessions in her truck and slams the door shut 

"You keep watch okay?" Chloe asks the Elvis bobble head that she's owned ever since she fixed up the truck. Chloe looks back at her truck then back at the highway and takes a deep breath. 

"I'll see you soon" Chloe tells her truck and decides to walk on foot back into Arcadia Bay. 

**Back in Seattle....**

"Max......you gotta do it......" Her father pleads with her 

"Dad.....I can't....." A crying Max tells her father whose covered in blood 

"Yes you can Max....please....." 

Max sniffles and fights off her tears. "I love you Dad...." 

"I....love.....you.....too....Max....." 

**BANG!**

Max Caulfield has just killed her father who was about to turn. Bitten by her mother who was shot dead by Max's father.....Max tried to plead with her mother to stop this but she was getting closer and closer to Max her dad had no choice. Deep down inside Max knew that her mother was long gone but it can't be....Zombies in Seattle?

It's a good thing Chloe decided to walk because if she decided to wait in her truck she would've saw......she would've saw a massive horde of zombies eating those people in the highway. Chloe better hurry and find a car soon because that massive horde of zombies is making their way into Arcadia Bay......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you guys stick with me on this one. Gonna be a while for their reunion but it'll be worth it lots of chapters n everything ;)


	3. Well this sucks.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the end of the fucking world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it I updated chapter 2. I finally found out why whenever I update that it's not on the lop of the Max/Chloe and LIS page so that's a goof by me :p

Its been 30 minutes and Max Caulfield has stopped crying. She's trying to block out the screams/loud noises she hears outside. It took her some time but she pushed her dads body towards her moms and threw a blanket over them. She thinks about burying them but it took her all her strength to push her dads body and plus she doesn't want to carry them down the stairs as there heads will just bounce down each step. Max currently is downstairs trying to get that awful smell out off of her as people are pounding and yelling at Max to let them in her house. She doesn't open the door for everyone she knows she should but she can't take the risk. Deep down she knows that zombies are an actual thing but she can't believe it. She has to been in a nightmare and she'll wake up soon with her mom, dad and Chloe.....

Chloe.....Max tries not to think about if Chloe is dead or not. She tries to think of her memories she had with Chloe as they're the best thoughts she ever had but the screaming....the awful screaming is getting to Max. She decides to turn on the news and hope that fucking zombies are going to die soon. 

**Breaking news:** Stay inside your homes and the military will be here shortly to take care of the zombies. We hope in the next 24 hours a cure for the outbreak can be made and life will be back to normal. 

"LIFE WON'T BE THE SAME! MY MOM WAS A FUCKING ZOMBIE AND MY DAD HAD TO KILL HER BUT YOU KNOW WHAT MY FAVORITE PART WAS. LOOKING MY DAD IN THE EYE AND SHOOTING HIM" Max yells at the TV and throws the remote which shatters the TV. Max has no clue what to do now, people won't stop screaming and yelling for their lives. The military is apparently coming soon and a cure could happen in the next 24 hours but that doesn't matter. Her parents are dead. Her dad insisted on Max killing him so he wouldn't turn. Even if that was possible in movies and TV shows that what happens but now in real life......who even knows. Max starts to cry again, tears over her fallen parents and tears that she finally talked to Chloe but the end of the world just had to happen.

Max walks over to her parents liquor cabinet and destroys the glass by throwing a chair at it

"Since it's the end of the world might as fucking well" Max just picks the first bottle of alcohol she sees and starts to drink it. Max has never even thought of drinking alcohol she knows it's going to be disgusting but she needs to do something about the thoughts in her head. She knows its going to be temporary but Max just needs to do something besides cry. 

She takes a sip and it tastes absolutely awful but Max don't really care. She drinks the entire bottle in less then 5 minutes and now she's feeling tipsy. 

"I.... **BURP....** HATE.....ALCOHOL!" Max passes out from the buzz. 

"Wake up Max...." A voice whispers 

"Come on Max...." The voice is calm....sweet....

"Mom?" Max asks as she can barley see 

"Not quite open them pretty eyes for me Maximus" 

Max finally opens her eyes and sees a younger version of Chloe Price sitting on the couch. 

"Am I....dead?" 

"So this is Seattle huh? Pretty awful...." young Chloe looks around Max's house 

"Are you....dead?" Max asks and wants holds her breath scared to hear her answer 

"I mean I am too you aren't I? It took you 5 years to say something to me Max...." young Chloe sits next to Max and lies down

"Chloe I....I'm sorry okay? I was so scared......." 

"Scared of what Max?" young Chloe looks deep into Max's eye and smiles 

"I.....I dunno. I really tried writing or calling you but I was too much of a chicken to say anything! You needed me....." Max wants to cry but nothing comes out 

"Ah dude don't cry....listen I may be the younger version of myself but I know I don't hate you. You're my best friend Maximus....hey what do you think I look like now? Probably pretty hot....." 

"I....I dunno Chloe....." Max tries to picture what Chloe looks like now but she only heard Chloe's voice. Her sweet....beautiful voice.... 

Young Chloe jumps up and looks excited. "Look Max I can't tell you how I feel because I'm still young but......" Max looks outside and sees zombies everywhere. Tons of tons of zombies right outside Max's house ready to come in and eat Max alive 

"Gee that sure is scary.....I'll tell you what Max. We can go play pirate again and relive our childhood forever and be away from the scary outside but I can't lie to you you will die. Or you find older me. Now I know what choice older Chloe would pick but that's not her choice to make.....it's yours. What'll it be Max?" 

It's a nice offer from Chloe it really is but it's an offer that Max can't accept 

"Chloe it's good to see you but.....I can't play pirates with you. Believe me I'm tempted but I need to make up for my mistake and find Chloe...." 

"Okie dokie Maximus. You look pretty by the way...." Just like that the younger version of her best friend disappears and Max wakes up.

She's been sleeping for a while as now it's nighttime. Max takes a deep breath hoping her mom and dad will yell at her for getting into their liquor but one quick look outside and Max sees something she wished she haven't.

Fucking zombies.....everywhere...

Thankfully the zombies hasn't seen her so Max retreats back inside her house. 

"Well this sucks....." Max says to herself and sits down trying to think of a plan on how in the hell is she going to survive this.....without her parents and without her best friend.....


	4. What to do....what to do.....

"I could call Chloe....." Max thinks to herself. The screaming outside might've stopped but Max is still scared to go outside 

"That's a good idea" Young Chloe returns which Max jumps at 

"Jesus! I thought....." Max is confused seeing young Chloe back 

"That I can only show up in your dreams? Guess not...." Young Chloe shrugs her shoulders. 

"Why are you here?" Max asks. It's not like she's mad to see Young Chloe but she's not Chloe Chloe....

"I dunno Max guess I'm your garden angel or something? Pretty cool if you ask me.....Captain Bluebeard here to guide you! You think I can like be a deer or something! That'd be kinda cool....." 

"Why a deer? I think you'd wanna be like a dragon or something...." Max jokes. This is kind of fun maybe she should've took Younger Chloe up on her offer 

"Okay first of all you're wearing a pink 'Jane Doe' shirt and second dude I'd fucking wish I can be a dragon that'd be fun...." 

"I....I like deer okay...." Max shrugs her shoulders and Younger Chloe laughs a little 

"You like all animals Max.....I could be a Raven.....that'd be kinda spooky don't you think?" 

"Ravens are pretty cool....." Max says 

"They are see! Man the possibilities are badass but I'll stick to being plan ole Chloe......" Younger Chloe sits next to Max on the couch 

"Are you sure I'm not dead?" Max asks 

"Well you just gotta take me on my word Max. I mean can't really test it now can you? Shit does seem scary but you're not dead.....not yet at least." 

"Not yet?" 

"Max what are you doing? You've been on this couch just thinking to yourself when fucking zombies are outside! I know dude it's totally scary but you need to get your ass up and do something! Call Chloe if that'd help....." Younger Chloe gets up angry 

"Chloe I.....I'm scared....." 

"Dude no shit you're scared! This is a scary situation you're in but you have to get off your ass and do something.....you could wait here and seen if the military can get a cure but they also may not Max. You're in Seattle.....all alone.....we both know there's one person out there who needs you." 

"She.....she doesn't want to speak to me....." 

"Dude she talked to you on the phone didn't she? She could've hung up on you but she didn't Max.....call her..." 

"I....I can't....." 

"MAX CAULFIELD YOU GET YOUR ASS OFF THIS COUCH AND CALL CHLOE NOW!" Younger Chloe yells at Max 

"I CAN'T CHLOE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW NERVE RACKING IT WAS! I TRIED AND TRIED FOR 5 YEARS TO CALL HER AND WHEN I FINALLY DID IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! I SHOULD'VE TOOK YOU UP ON THE OFFER AND JUST DIE! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO SURVIVE THIS! I'M STUCK IN ANOTHER STARE WHEN MY BEST FRIEND IS SO FAR AWAY......I CAN'T DO THIS!" Max looks over and sees Younger Chloe disappear. 

"COME BACK CHLOE I NEED YOU!" Max screams for her to come back but she's not back. Max is all alone again and now her yelling alerted zombies to her house.....

"I should've gone back to get that photo of me and Max....fuck it I'm going back" Chloe turns around and what she sees....."Or not...." Is a massive horde of zombies running right towards Chloe Price.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I AM EVIL THANK YOU FOR NOTICING :D


	5. I. Hate. Running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have another chapter today who knows ;)

That couldn't be....zombies??? I'm high or drunk....I....I gotta be.....fucking ZOMBIES! A SHIT TON OF THEM! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! 

Chloe ran

And ran

And ran 

Until she threw up. Her body was yelling at her to stop yelling, her lungs are on fire but Chloe ran until she tripped on something. She's far away from the zombies but that can't be right. Zombies.....no way...

Like a dumbass she is Chloe punches herself in the face hoping that'll wake her up. It doesn't instead it just hurts like a shit ton. Chloe's dreaming.....she has to be. Unless she's not dreaming and fucking zombies are making there way to Arcadia Bay. What should she do about it? Not a chance people are going to believe her she'll be the girl who cried wolf. Chloe can't help but to chuckle a little cause in the end there was a fucking wolf.....

Chloe reaches in her pockets hoping to call her Mom but she remembers she yetted her phone off the roof when it ran out of battery. 

"Where the hell am I?" Chloe has no clue where she even is, she doesn't remember passing the welcome to Arcadia Bay sign. Shes not in the forest cause there's no trees around her.....she's not near a street cause there's no cars. 

"Fuck I know!" Chloe says and knows where she is. Blackwell Academy the high school that dared to expel her after she was 'caught' tagging the Principals car for the 3rd time in a month. She begged the girl who caught her not tell but little ms too shoes just had too.....

I have to worn them but how? As Chloe thinks of a way to warn people that zombies are coming she doesn't even have to wait as zombies already makes it way to Blackwell. 

It's not just one or two or three zombies it is a MASSIVE horde. 

As Chloe hates it there's nothing she can do there's too many zombies, Chloe is weaponless and where she is she cant get into the school or she'd deal with the zombies.....

It's a difficult choice for Chloe to make but she has to leave. It's selfish and a part of her is yelling for her to try and warn as many people as they can but she can't. She's stuck and she needs to RUN or she'd be caught in this horde.....

None of the zombies spotted her so Chloe doesn't have to run that fast but she still has to run. She honestly regrets smoking cigarettes as she does throw up again when she slows down. While she ran for her life there's 2 things on her mind. Max and her moms safety.

It's starting to get dark outside but Chloe is sort of happy to see that there's no zombies in her street. She's also happy to see that she did bring her keys with her as she opens the door to her house hoping her Mom is okay but what she sees isn't true....it can't be. 

David is standing over her moms dead body with him holding on to his neck

"Chloe she.....bit me....." 

"Jeez Max what are you gonna do?" Younger Chloe returns. 

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" Max yells again while more zombies are breaking down her door 

"That's not important Max! You need to RUN now!" Younger Chloe tries pleading with Max but this time she's wearing a red hat, an eye patch, and a fake blue beard. Dressed up as a pirate.....her Captain Bluebeard 

"I can't! I....." Max jumps as the zombies are getting closer and closer to breaking down her door 

"Yes you can Max! You have to do something! I know I'm not real but I can't see you get eaten alive...." Younger Chloe starts to cry hoping Max would do something 

"I....." The zombies are inside her house and are making there way towards Max. 

"DO SOMETHING NOW!" Younger Chloe disappears for a second time and Max takes a deep breath. 

Surviving a zombie apocalypse, all alone with no parents and no Chloe by her side terrifies Max. She needs to just stand there and let the zombies kill her.....she's all alone......Chloe might be dead already and they can get reunited....Younger Chloe will be there too....Yeah that's the plan....

Max is gonna stand there and get ripped apart by zombies......never going to know if Chloe forgives her or not. Never going to know if Chloe is mad at or. Never going to know if Chloe.....

Chloe Price isn't going to be alone again. Max left her for 5 years and so fucking what the zombie apocalypse just happened RIGHT when she decides to call her. It ain't Maxs fault.....Her mom and dad are dead.....dead......isn't so tempting getting ripped apart by zombies. 

Max knows what she's going to do. How in the world is she gonna survive all of this shit? Max doesn't know but she won't get ripped apart if there is a chance Chloe is alive. Chloe could be dead too and that scares Max but Chloe wouldn't want her to give up. Chloe would beg her to RUN! 

So that's what she does, a zombie lunges at Max and Max just in the nick of time dodges it and jumps over the zombie and carefully makes her way around the rest of the zombies. Max RUNS up the stairs and into her room, she jumps over her parents dead body and grabs her phone, wallet, back bag, camera, extra film and two pictures. 

A childhood picture of Max and Chloe smiling while Chloe arms around Max 

Another of the Caufields and Price family at the fair with Chloe holding up a piece sign over Maxs head. 

Zombies have made it's way into Max's room but Max has a window she uses to run outside whenever she felt like leaving this place so that's what she does. She RUNS out of her room onto the roof and jumps down. More zombies have made its way to her house but Max is too quick. One final look at the Caulfield residence and Max is off. Finally a plan in mind she's going to call Chloe. 

Younger Chloe appears again with more pirate gear and Max can't help but to smile 

"You made the right choice Max. I'm proud of you now call Chloe. This is going to be scary all by your self but you can do it....I know you can....." 

"Why are you calling yourself Chloe and not me?" Max says while running 

"Cause it makes no sense to say 'Call me' Max I'm right here you dork. Can't really say when I'll be here for you but I'll try...." 

Younger Chloe is helpful but she's not Older Chloe. 5 years be damned Max needs to know if Chloe is alive....


	6. I can't believe this is happening....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's plan of course falters while Chloe deals with the death of her mom.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy mentions of blood this chapter

Chloe just stands there while David falls down and is screaming at Chloe but she can't hear him. Blood is everywhere.....so much blood. All over the living room, the couch, the kitchen, the walls. "I NEED YOU TO LOOK ALIVE CHLOE!" David yells but Chloes is just lost at the sight of her dead mother with a bullet wound in her head. Her face decayed pretty quickly as the whole sight is just awful to look at. "THE FUCKER THAT BIT YOUR MOM IS STILL IN THE HOUSE CHLOE!" 

This gets her attention, she rushes over to David but accidently slips on the blood hitting her head pretty hard. 

"FUCK!" Chloe yells and has to hold onto the kitchen table to help herself back up. 

"Careful Chloe....." David tells her holding a rag to this neck but its pretty much useless. 

"What happened?" Chloe asks although its obvious by the looks of things 

"We....were out of milk so after you left I went to get some but uh.....when I came back I saw someone eating your mom....I wacked him on the head pretty hard but the fucker escaped.....your mom bit me so I ran into the garage and begged her to calm down.....as you can see that did not happen....." David is losing conscious pretty quickly.

"Guess going to the hospital is out of the question.....A whole horde of zombies made its way here....." 

"Oh.....I know the.....two of us haven't got along but can I ask you too.....you know......" 

"You want me to shoot you?" Chloe asks 

"Yeah.....I know I ain't gonna survive this.....please Chloe.....I don't want to turn......" David closes his eyes. 

"What are you gonna do Chloe?" A young Max Caulfield sits on top of the kitchen counter 

"Max!" Chloe goes to hug her but she disappears and reappears behind her 

"You can't touch me Chloe.....I'm not real...." Young Max says 

"I know it's.....good to see you....." A tear forms down Chloe's cheek 

"You think you're dreaming right?" 

"I must be Max......this can't be real.....Moms dead......" Chloe starts to cry while David starts to turn

"I always liked Joyce's cooking....." Young Max is wearing the exact same clothes she wore when she was forced to move all those years ago. Chloe re-played that scene in her mind for years hoping if she would've begged harder maybe Max would've stayed....

Chloe just lies down against the wall and stares at her dead mother 

"So this guy married Joyce?" Young Max points at David

"Sure did....." 

"I see.....what are you going to do Chloe?" David starts to make some noise which Chloe just picks up the gun instantly and fires at David's skull killing him instantly. The loud bang rings Chloe's ears as she screams out in pain. 

After a few seconds the ringing stops but when Chloe sees what she did she throws up. Second time today Chloe pukes as Young Max sits next to Chloe. 

"I can't believe you killed him Chloe...." 

Chloe wipes away some of the throw up from her mouth. "I may have hated him but he didn't deserve to turn...." 

"What are you gonna do about the other zombie that's here?" 

"Fuck..." Chloe says as she hears some rustling upstairs. 

"Fuck indeed Chloe.....fuck indeed....." To make matters worse zombies have been alerted to Chloe's house. 

Hearing this makes Chloe stand up, she grabs the gun and wants to cry some more over the sight of her dead mom but she keeps it together 

"I'll be back....I love you Mom" Chloe says and rushes upstairs while zombies claw at the front door. 

Chloe runs upstairs and sees the zombie. The zombie is in her moms room so Chloe reacts fast and slams the door. 

She runs over to her room and grabs some things. Extra clothes, her weed, cigarettes and throws it into a bag. 

"That's all your gonna grab?" Young Max asks 

"Ain't got time to check for extra shit Max!" Chloe yells and runs back downstairs. More zombies are making its way to the Price household as the door and windows are broken. Chloe doesn't even think to look at how many zombies there are she just runs into the garage and slams the door shut. She sees David's apocalypses stash and throws all the food and water she can into her bag. The zombies makes it way inside Chloes house as she runs over to Davids gun stash and just throws pretty much all of it into her bag. She has no time to look around for anything else but when she looks out the garage window she sees zombies are right outside the garage. There's not a chance Chloe can outrun them. 

Young Max appears sitting on David's sports car 

"I'm not driving that piece of shit...." Chloe scoffs 

"YOU EITHER DRIVE IT OR GET KILLED CHLOE! YOU'RE CHOICE!" Young Max yells at her 

"FINE!" Chloe runs over to the car and sees that door is already unlocked. The keys are under the sun visor, Chloe throws her bag to the backseat, starts the car and hightails it out of there. She did have to smash threw some zombies and she also broke the garage door but Chloe's safe and alive. 

"Put your seatbelt on Chloe" 

"I'M BUSY MAX!" Chloe speeds passing threw more zombies 

"You don't want to get in a car crash do you? Remember your plan on seeing Max...." She points out 

"Were you always this bossy?" Chloe slows down just a bit so she can put her seat belt on 

**"The number you're trying to reach is out of commission."**

"NO IT CAN'T BE!" Max yells. She made her way to a park and to her luck no zombies are here 

"That sucks dude...." Young Chloe says sitting on a swing. 

"What am I gonna do....." Max checks her messages and sees tons of voice mails from Kristen and Fernando. 

"Well there you go Max....." Young Chloe says 

Max wants to feel bad that her plan to call Chloe failed but now she has another one. She hopes her two friends are alright while Max thinks on maybe if she should go back home to Arcadia Bay....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Max sees Young Chloe and Chloe sees Young Max.....if only there was an reason WHY.... ;)


	7. You're not yelling at me...Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds her friends....Chloe and Max sort of talk......

"Hey Chloe?" Young Max says 

"Dude are you wearing a seat belt? You're like a ghost n shit...." Chloe speeds down some street she has no clue the name off. She hasn't seen some zombies since her house which Chloe is happy about but she needs to find a way towards Seattle and soon 

Young Max laughs just a bit and says "You know me Chloe....always taking the precautions. Anyways I wanted to ask you something" 

"Sure dude" Chloe reaches in her bag and smiles a rather large smile when she sees all of her smokes are there. Minus one she smoked when she.....

"Why aren't you yelling at me?" She asks 

Chloe stops the car in the middle of some place and sighs. "Cause it'll be pointless. I know you're not real Max...." Chloe lights up a cigarette and thinks amongst herself still hoping this is all a fucked up dream 

"Well yeah but wouldn't it help if you got some anger out of your system before you meet Max?" 

"Look I am mad at Max....or was I dunno but she called me today.....on my birthday....it meant a lot to me hearing her dorky voice again" Her birthday is almost over as the sun is setting. 

"But Max didn't talk to you for so long Chloe, you needed her....." 

"Dude you're Max and your talking shit about yourself?" Chloe laughs a little and takes an extra long inhale of her cigarette. Talking to a younger version of her best friend, shooting her step-douc...father, and seeing her mom dead? A memorable birthday for sure..... 

"Well I mean....you know me Chloe always self doubting myself. If there's anger left in you don't just push it away. Tell Max how bad she hurt you, believe me she's gonna cry but she has to know Chloe....." 

"I think she already knows....I don't got to remind her of that" Chloe tosses out her cigarette and wonders if she should just stay here for the night. 

"Well whatever you do Chloe.....I got your back....." Young Max smiles 

"I appreciate it Max, although I sort of prefer the older version of you....no offense dude." 

"Really?" 

"Yes I do....it was fucked up of her not to talk to me for so long. I tried telling myself to just give up on Max and move on with my life but deep down I knew it was a lie. Max is my everything.....she still is after 5 long years. I can't be mad at her even if every part of me is telling me to hate her." 

"Oh....." 

"Yeah...." Chloe is pretty hungry so she reaches in her bag and takes out an MRE. "Fuckkkkkk I better wake up soon, it's worse enough I'm forced to drive David's shitty sports car now I got to eat this shit?" 

"If it makes you feel better I can pretend to eat some with you..." The exact same MRE randomly appears in Young Max's hand. Chloe just laughs at this and takes a bite of the MRE. Both Chloe and Young Max both make a disgusted face but Chloe got to eat so she's forced to eat this shit while Young Max is just pretending. 

"Hey Chloe?" 

"Mh?" Chloe says mouth full of food 

"You think Max is seeing a younger version of you? If she survived this....." 

Chloe forces herself not to even think of the option that Max might be dead. "I dunno Max......I dunno......" 

"You should've picked up a weapon Max" Young Chloe tells her. The walk to Kristen and Fernado's house was only a 5 minute walk but Max had to channel her inner ninja and sneak past some zombies. Young Chloe might not be real but she did think Max was a super ninja.....

"I'm small Chloe, do you really think I'll do a good job with a weapon in hand?" Max says. She's arrived at Kristen's house first. She hopes Fernando is with her.....

"Max its the zombie apolypce dude. You can't out ninja every zombie you see......" 

"I can try Chloe....." The door is wide open with no zombies in sight.

"What are you going to do Max? Not a good sign that the door is wide open

"I SEE THAT CHLOE! I.....fuck I never really been to her house that much. Guess I just walk in the front door?" Max asks Young Chloe really hoping to get some advice 

"Don't look at me dude. I'm just here for support....." Young Chloe shrugs her shoulders. 

Max doesn't get far making her way to Kristens house as two zombies run outside. Blood in their mouths and there eyes looking very.....dead ish. 

Max knows exactly who these two zombies are....Kristen and Fernado are dead. They stare at Max and quickly rush towards her. Growling as they run while Max on the other hand stands there heartbroken at the sight of her only friends she made in Seattle are dead....her parents are dead......

"NO TIME FOR STANDING MAX! YOU GOTTA RUN!" Young Chloe yells at Max. The two zombies get close to Max but she's already running away from them......


	8. My friends are dead.....my parents are dead.....I should be dead......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max deals with the deaths of her friends while Chloe takes a much needed rest

Kristen and Fernando chased Max for a couple of blocks but they eventually lost her. Max made her way to some alley with no zombies in sight. She's all alone, first her parents now her only friends that she made. She can't even call Chloe......Max can't help but to cry again. 

"Dude I'm sorry....." Young Chloe sits next to the crying Max. 

"What am I going to do......" Max says. She puts her head down on her lap and cries some more 

"You should get some rest Max. It's late outside" Chloe points out. 

"I can't sleep Chloe!" Max yells 

"Be quiet Max....." Young Chloe says 

"My parents are dead, my friends are dead Chloe's probably dead I SHOULD be dead......" Max says still upset 

"We don't know if Chloe's dead Max. You know she won't go out without a fight and yeah the phones are down but are you really going to just give up Max? It's awful your Mom and Dad are dead and your two friends but Max there's a chance Chloe is still alive....." Younger Chloe hopes her words are working 

"She's so far away Chloe! I have no clue where she even lives cause I'm too stupid to even contact her!" Max keeps her voice down

"You're not stupid Max you made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes it happens......" 

"A mistake is accidently spilling some wine on a carpet! Not talking to your best friend for 5 years isn't a mistake it's just stupidness from me!" 

"Stupidness?" Young Chloe chuckles a little 

"Yeah it's.....whatever Chloe. How the hell am I gonna get to Arcadia Bay anyway? I don't have a drivers licenses....." 

"Dude zombies are everywhere Max, I really don't think it'll matter....." Young Chloe laughs again 

"Stop laughing Chloe....." Max laughs just a little too 

"Max I don't know what to tell you cause I'm not actually there with you. What I know is Chloe won't go down without a fight and you know how smart she is and her love for zombie movies and video games. If anything Chloe is kind of made for this but then again this is real life....." 

"You're not helping Chloe!" 

"Sorry....." 

With that Younger Chloe disappears as Max is all alone again. She knows Young Chloe would be back but she's a bit happy she's seeing a childhood version of her best friend.....

Max's eyelids are closing fast and Max quickly falls to sleep not checking around the street to see if there's any zombies around or making sure she'll be alerted in case zombies do find her.....

Chloe is having a rather nice dream actually. It's an old memory of her and Max playing pirates for the 99999th time. It's a sad memory cause Max accidently falls off the swing set due to Chloe pushing her a bit too hard but it turns into a nice memory cause Captain Bluebeard refused to leave Long Max's Silver side even when she tells her she's fine. Max of course cried when it happened with Chloe's Mom and Dad running out to see what's wrong but Max calmed down quite a lot due to Chloe's nice and calm tone of voice. It's a memory Chloe realized she lik.......

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Chloe instantly wakes up and sees zombies have surrounded Chloe's car bashing on the car ready to get in 

"You could've told me they were there you know" Chloe tells Young Max 

"I can't wake you up Chloe......" 

Chloe just rolls her eyes and refers the car running over some zombies. Blood splattering all around the car which Chloe turns on the windshield wipers. 

"That's a lot of blood....." Young Max says 

"Yeah it is....." Chloe says. 

"So what's the plan Chloe?" Young Max asks 

"It hasn't changed Max....I'm going to Seattle but first we need some gas." Chloe says. After that rather amazing way to wake up Chloe drives off to the nearest gas station wondering how the hell is she gonna deal with other people if they are people left....

"Playing video games and watching shows about zombies was hella bad ass but now that's happening in real life......shits terrifying if Max isn't alive.....I dunno what to do......" Chloe tries not to think about Max again......

"You know Max Chloe she always finds her way to avoid trouble. You think some zombies are gonna slow her down? Not a chance Max can run....." Chloe can't help but to laugh at this as she pulls up to the gas station. 

Max wakes up and her back is in some pain but what can she do about it? Complain to her parents? 

"Morning Max.....? Young Chloe appears and smiles at her 

"Morning Chlo....." Max yawns 

"I see you're not dead yet...." Young Chloe says 

"Nope guess not......" 

"What are you going to do Max?" Young Chloe asks. 

"I guess I'm going to Arcadia Bay......" 

"How are you going to get there?" 

"I have no clue Chloe.....but I gotta try......." Max gets up and walks down the alley she's in. No zombies are in sight 

"I gotta get some supplies....." Max's tummy rumbles and her throat is a bit dry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Max Caulfield!


	9. A Drug Dealers Final Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds a car with supplies......a LOT of supplies while Chloe makes her way to the gas station

Max has been walking for a few hours now. She's really hungry and thirsty but she has no clue where she's going. There's been some zombies in Max's way but Max either out ran them or hid until they went away. She has no clue where she is all she knows is that she needs something to eat and drink soon. She's had the occasional thought about Kirsten and Fernando or Mom and Dad but she's pushed them away for now. She has to be strong.....for Chloe....

"Does your legs hurt?" Younger Chloe asks. If the younger version of her best friend wasn't with her.....Max has no clue what she'd do. Younger Chloe is really helping Max stay alive and keep fighting

"Not really, in school I used to run track or I'd walk home...." 

"Why not take the bus? Was it because of bullies???? I swear Max I might be little but I can still kick their ass for you" Young Chloe sounds really mad right now 

"I mean yeah I got bullied a lot but I'd prefer walking. It's kind of peaceful all alone with your thoughts actually" 

"I dunno how you do it Max Attack....." 

"I sort of missed the Max puns. Everyone just called me Maxine and I don't really like it...." 

"I didn't....when you told me you prefer Max I never called you Maxine again..." 

"Yeah thank you for that Chloe...." Max stops in her tracks when she sees a van. She ducks down out of sight and watches the van while Chloe appears closer to the van 

"What do you see Chloe?" Max asks 

"I can't tell you that Max....." Young Chloe says 

"Why not? I need your help!" Max sounds a bit disappointed 

"I'll be here for you to talk or whatever but I can't help you threw this Max. Believe me I'll hella help you kick zombies ass but you got to do that yourself Max....." 

Max just rolls her eyes at Young Chloe and stands up. No noises she can hear inside the van so Max slowly makes her way around it. In the passenger seat she sees a pool of blood all over the windows but she can't see inside. So Max knocks on the window hoping something would make a noise but nothing. Younger Chloe appears at the back side of the van patiently waiting for Max. Max knocks a second time but still no noise is heard. Max walks around the back side of the van wondering what Chloe is doing and what she sees makes her mouth water 

**"Take whatever you need. The van still works and the keys are in my pocket which you will have to take from my dead body. Extra gas and a gun is here too. May God guide you threw this."**

A note reads. 

"Fucking payday dude" Young Chloe laughs 

Max doesn't say anything, she opens the backseat and sees tons of food, water, gas cans that'll make be a BIG help for Max. 

"I can't take all of this Chloe....." 

Chloe gets out of the car and has the gun in hand just in case. The gas station seems empty enough but there's someone else here. An RV and Chloe knows exactly whose RV this is.....

Chloe carefully makes her way towards the RV not even stopping to get some gas and knocks on the door 

"You alive Frank?" Chloe asks 

"Frank?" Young Max says 

"He's my drug dealer....or was my drug dealer...." 

"PRICE?" Frank yells 

"Oh shit! You're alive dude!

"Not exactly....the doors open Price...." 

"That doesn't sound good...." Young Max says 

"No it doesn't...." Chloe opens the door gun in hand and sees Frank sitting on his chair, Pompidou by his side and blood all over. There's 2 dead zombies also here which makes Chloe puke outside. 

"Yeah that shit is awful dude....." Frank says holding his neck with a towel. 

Chloe sees Frank and sighs loudly, "Fuck Frank....you got bit didn't you?" 

"Assholes jumped me when I was out getting gas. Fucking zombies can you believe this shit???" Frank says but he's quickly losing his breath 

"Yeah.....Mom turned and I had to kill my step dad too...." Chloe tears up at the memory 

"Sorry to hear that Price" Frank apologizes while Chloe shuts the door and Pompidou makes his way towards Chloe 

"It still.....amazes me to see that.....Pomp....likes you Price......" Frank says 

"He's a good dog Frank, you raised him well" Pompidou is growing in size he's no longer the little pup that he was 

Frank laughs at this but winces out in pain. "Nice piece you got Price....." Frank notices the gun 

"Oh yeah? Stole this from David once when I was drunk. Guess it don't matter anymore that I'm anti-gun now?" Chloe laughs a little 

"Guess not.....you know what I'm gonna ask you......" Frank says 

"Yeah....." Chloe says 

"But first......wanna roll one up......one last time?" Frank offers 

"It'd be my honor Frank....." Chloe gets up and knows exactly where Franks stash of weed is 

"Whose she?" Chloe asks noticing a picture of a girl about her age having her arm around Franks kissing him on the cheek

"She's my world......Rachel Amber.....I know she's younger then me but.....fuck I hope she's made it.........." Frank winces out again while Pompidou whimpers over his dying owner.


	10. Dying sucks....like REALLY sucks.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Chloe have one more talk to talk and Max has a melt down on if she should take the supplies she found or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys ever had a question about ANYTHING or I goofed up about something feel free to ask. I normally answer all the messages and if I don't well....I'm sorry.   
> Hope you guys are enjoying this fic :D

"Who....were you....talking to...Price?" Frank asks. He's trying to keep it together but he's quickly losing conscious but Chloe quickly rolls up the blunt and hands it over to Frank who needs some help taking his drag but Chloe's glad to help him. Pompidou has made his way to Chloe's side unsure if he should bark or not. 

"What do you mean Frank?" Chloe asks and takes the blunt taking an extra long drag from it. Chloe's love for weed has been going on for years now, she loves that you could lose yourself only for a few hours. If anything Chloe NEEDS to forget about what happened so far.....

"Outside you were.....talking....to someone...." 

Max appears sitting next to Chloe and shrugs her shoulders. "You should tell him Chloe, he's dying...." Max points out 

"Uh...." Chloe stands up and sighs. "I got a call last night on my birthday. It was the one girl I thought I'd never hear from again...." Young Max isn't real but even she can't look at Chloe right now feeling embarrassed. "And uh....I've been seeing like a ghost of her younger self n shit. Yeah.... you probably think I'm crazy or something Frank...." 

"You're crazy Price but not.....that crazy.....she's like your guardian angel or something.....like my....Rach...." Frank tries to smoke but its getting harder and harder so Frank throws the blunt out an open window apologizing. Chloe can't help but to wince at this knowing it's about Franks time to go..... 

"Price.....tell me......Rachel was at......Blackwell......you think......she.....survived?" Frank asks. 

"You gotta tell him the truth Chloe." Young Max says 

"Yeah yeah...." Chloe tells her 

"I can't lie to you dude a massive horde of them made it's way to the school....." Chloe says and hates herself for telling the truth. 

"Fuck Price.....damn zombies.....guess I'll be seeing her soon then......" Frank can't help but to cry trying his best not to think about Rachels death 

"Yeah....guess it's time huh?" Chloe chuckles and her too is about 3 seconds away from crying 

"Guess so Price.....you.....never were gonna pay me back huh.....?" Frank chuckles which finally makes Chloe cry. Her and Franks friendship meant a lot to Chloe, he was like a cool older brother to Chloe and now he too is dying. 

"Nah dude...." Chloe chuckles and picks up her gun and points it and Franks head 

"I'm here for you Chloe...." Young Max says standing next to Chloe 

"This.....RV.....is yours.......Chlo....Chloe.....take.....care.....of.....Pomp....Pompi.....Pompidou.....please...." Frank asks and motions Pompidou to come here which he does. Franks last words while he pets his loyal faithful companion 

"You were....amazing Pomp.....take.....care....of....Price.....she's your new....owner....." Frank can barley say as his eyes finally shuts his eyes. Chloe can barley keep it together while Pompidou tries licking the tears off of Franks cheeks. 

"It'll be okay Chloe....." Young Max tries to console Chloe while she whips away some of her tears to make sure she can see. 

"I fucking hate this Max." Chloe says, **BANG!** Chloe and Pompidou both jump at the loud noise while Pompidou yelps a little 

"It's alright Pompidou...." Chloe goes to pet the shaken dog while Pompidou just sits there and accepts the pets from Chloe. 

"I can't deal with this shit now....I'm gonna smoke till I pass out...." A teary eyed Chloe opens the RV door and throws out the 2 zombies that were already there while she throws a cover over Franks body and has a plan on where to bury him. She locks the door and grabs Franks massive weed stash while a teary eyed Pompidou follows Chloe. 

"Guess it's you and me now...." Chloe pets Pompidou while she lights up hoping to forget the fact that she already killed 2 people. Her mom is dead and her best friend is so far away.....a best friend whose the only person Chloe ever loved......

"What do you mean Max? This can last you for a long while dude....." Younger Chloe sits down next to Max in the backside of the van. Max throws her bag towards the side pretty much forgetting she brought it with her. 

"I'm stealing these supplies Chloe....." 

"Dude the owner is dead. He or she would've wanted you to have these Max....." 

"Yes true but I don't know how to drive Chloe....." 

"Good thing there won't be any traffic dude." Younger Chloe laughs but Max doesn't 

"Okay but.....others needs the food, water, and gas Chloe....." Max says 

"Yeah they do dude.....but you found it first Max. You have one goal in mind and that's to find Chloe and you can't do that if you have to keep finding supplies Max. This can last you....fuck Max this can last you a while. Look at this Max, Canned shit, bottles of water, gas up the ass....." Younger Chloe stands up and kneels down so Max can her can look at each other 

"I don't know Chloe.....I don't know....." Max sighs unsure on what she's going to do with all of this 

"Well it's a good thing you got time to figure it out Max. I'll be by your side Max....whatever you choose it's going to be the right choice." 


	11. I know what to do....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max figure out what to do with the supplies while Chloe just.....does Chloe things....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic changing to first person for a few chapters.....wish me luck cause it's the first time I'm writing first person ;)

"Okay Chloe, I know what to do...." I tell her. This is so much to think about, people need these supplies too. Others have to survive this and they'll need all the help they need. 

"Oh yeah?" Young Chloe says. 

"Yeah....I'm going to leave some supplies for other people." Is this the dumbest thing I've ever done? Yeah probably but if there's just a chance these supplies can save lives I have to try it. 

"Alright Max, I'll help you if I could but ya know being a ghost n shit...." I can't help but to chuckle at this. I walk around the van and see blood all over. The person inside isn't moving so he or she isn't a zombie, then again he or she did shoot themselves in the head so we dunno if death= you're still going to become a zombie. 

I open the door already covering my nose but it don't matter. The smell of the dead body is just too much to bare as I instantly throw up 

"You gotta deal with that smell Max...." Young Chloe says 

"I know Chloe.....but still it's awful" I tell her when I finally regain my senses again. 

I can't help but to wonder why this person gave up so quickly, can't tell the gender due to all this blood but the zombies only hit about a day and there's not any in sight. No matter I once again cover my nose to dig the keys out of this persons pocket. Which I do but the seat is just covered in blood.....

"Don't think you can tell me if there's any cleaning supplies back there?" I ask her. I have absolutely no clue why Young Chloe can't help me out during this, I'm not expecting her to kill some zombies with me although that would be pretty cool but she isn't saying anything. She's only there for me when I need her.....still it's better then being all alone which I know I can't deal with it. 

"Sorry dude...." Young Chloe just shrugs her shoulders 

"Sorry dude there isn't any or sorry dude you have to look yourself?" I ask pretty much knowing her answer. 

"Sorry dude you gonna have to look yourself...." 

"Okay" Is all I say. I'm not MAD at Young Chloe but man would it help if she could've told me....

I search the supplies getting a bit worried that I can't find someone but the last box I see is all full of cleaning supplies. 

"Least the smell won't be as bad..." Young Chloe points out trying to make me feel better. 

"I hope so Chloe....I hope so...." I say. 

**One hour later**

After a lot of scrubbing I mange to clean off most of the blood. I did had to use almost the entire cleaning supply but the blood is all gone. The smell? Not so much as I puked about 3 more times. It took me a while but I managed to pull the body out of the van. I wanted to bury whoever the hell they are but there's no shovel or anything else that'll help me dig and I really don't want to dig with my hands. The van is clean and now all I have to do is get rid of some of these supplies....I can't help but to wonder if maybe this is a stupid mistake? I tried asking Chloe but all she said was "It's your choice Max only you can know if you made the right choice or not." 

Well that helped.....

**Another hour later**

"Okay I think I got it...." I say to Chloe who smiles at me. I managed to make off with half of the supplies while the others I just left on the side of the road. Again it's starting to bother me If I'm making the wrong choice but the thought of someone using these supplies that'll save their live? Good enough for me and besides the rest of my supplies will be good enough until I make it too Arcadia Bay where Chloe is. Also great news I found a map! How do I read a map? I dunno....guess I'll find out. Getting used to the smell of dying flesh.....and learning how to read a map. Can't say I'm not learning things in the zombie apocalypse. 

I should probably start driving now......

"Good evening Chloe." Young Max says. She's sitting on a chair in Franks RV, why am I in franks RV? Well the whimpering Pompidou laying down next to his dead owner jogs my memory. 

"Hey Max...." I tell her. My buzz must've been good because I didn't have a single dream. I wished I could've dreamt about something nice but I didn't so there goes that. 

"He's a good boy, how are you gonna take care of him?" Young Max says kneeling down next to the upset Pompidou. 

"I have no idea Max....." I tell her. Seeing Pompidou upset like this is killing me, I vaguely remember he jumped in Franks bed or I guess my bed now when I first rolled up my joint but he made his way back to Frank. Fucking Frank just had to have gotten bit like that.....also why the fuck is there no zombies outside? I take a peak outside and see no zombies. No fucking way did the government find a cure already.....I step outside and accidently trip on the 2 zombies that Frank killed. They're still dead so I run towards the highway and I've got my answer on if the government found a cure on this. A massive black smoke is covering Arcadia Bay and to make matters worst in the distance I see a crashed helicopter with zombies all around. 

"I better get inside...." I tell myself, the zombies are far away but they did see me and are also running right towards me.....

I slam the RVs door and I honestly want to pray right there when I see the keys are still in the ignition. 

"OH FUCK MY BAG!" I yell almost forgetting my bag I brought from my house. 

"You better run Chloe....." 

"NO SHIT MAX!" I scream as I make my way towards Davids car and quickly grab my back. The zombies are now in the gas station and holy shit are there alot of them. Once again I slam the door shut and press my gas on the ignition. The RV starts up and I almost crash it considering I've never drove this thing before but I didn't crash. Chloe Price is not dying today and I speed away from the gas station. Pompidou is still lying towards Franks body but Young Max is sitting in the passengers seat 

"That sure was close Chloe....." Young Max says 

"That it was...." I look up and see that an map is taped on the top of the roof. Frank must've taped it and now I know where to go......if only I know how the hell to read a map.......


	12. SERIOUSLY HOW THE HELL DO YOU READ A MAP????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Max try to read a map....key word is 'try'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still gonna be first person but I'm gonna try and do both POVs and not break off to the other   
> Something different hope you enjoy :D

"You don't know how to read a map do you?" Young Chloe and Max ask both girls 

"NO OKAY IT'S HARD!" Both grunt off in frustration 

Max finally got into the van as driving without traffic is pretty easily actually while Chloe is also just driving. Unsure where she's going but Pompidou has finally left Franks side as he jumps in the passengers seat. Both girls haven't seen any zombies so that's a good thing at least but the growing frustrations on trying to read the map is getting to them. Arcadia Bay/ Seattle is their destinations but they still have no clue where the hell that is on the map. There's just so many words and lines....it's just to much. 

"THIS IS SO STUPID! WHERE'S A GPS?" Both girls stop their cars and search for GPSs but comes up short. Franks RV doesn't have an GPS and Chloe's phone is still destroyed and while Max did bring her phone it's out of juice. No charger was in the supplies she brought and Max can't remember if she saw a phone charger in the supplies she gave so they're stuck....reading a stupid map. 

"What are you going to do when you reach Seattle/ Arcadia bay? You have no clue where exactly she is?" 

"I have no clue but I have to try....I need her....." Both girls give the exact same answer to the question as they pull over and try to read the map some more. 

The girls spend some time looking at the map and really studying it but the questions aren't done 

"Do you thinks she's dead?" 

"Nope" Both girls say 

"And if she is?" 

"Then I don't know if I can really go on. What's the point? Mom/Dad are dead, I have nobody else Max/Chloe is all I have. She needs to be alive....." Both girls get a little teary eyed thinking on 'what if' the other one is dead. Chloe can't be mad at Max, she contacted her it took her 5 years to do it but the zombie apolypyce isn't going to stop Chloe. While Max just really wants to see Chloe again.....

"Do you have what it takes to kill zombies?" They both ask 

"I killed David and Frank" Chloe says

"I....don't know....." 

"You killed your dad Max" Younger Chloe says 

"Yeah but those were mercy killings Chloe, can you kill a zombie?" 

"I did....." Max says

"No zombie is going to get in the way of me and Max. Nobody if I have to kill I have to kill" Chloe says 

"You're going to have to kill Max......" 

"I know....." 

Both girls study the map so more as they're starting to piece together more things. It's starting to make sense.....

"A gun? What if you run out of bullets?" 

"I have a shit ton of ammo" Chloe says 

"I....I'm not going to use a gun" 

"Why?" Young Chloe asks 

"Guns are loud and heavy. I need to find a better weapon" Max says 

"But you wouldn't have to get closer to the zombie. You can kill at a distance" Young Chloe says 

"You seem confident Chloe, what if your guns break? Or you can't shoot straight, David and Frank were close by...." Young Max says 

"I'm weak Chloe. I can't shoot a gun without it falling out of my hands." 

"Then I'll practice" 

"And other weapons won't fall out of your hands?" Young Chloe asks 

"I'm going to use my small height to my advantage Chloe, I can run fast and only kill if I have to." Max says 

"What if you get surrounded then what?" Young Max asks 

"Then I really don't want to miss huh?" Chloe laughs but can't help but to worry if that happens....

"I'm just worried about your chances Chloe/Max" 

"Yeah me too.....me too....." They both say and finally get an understanding on the map 

"Hella yes!" Chloe says 

"Awesome!" Max says 

They still have no clue where the other one is but now they know how to get to Arcadia Bay/ Seattle and they'll search the entire place until they find each other. Capatin Bluebeard and Long Max Silver will be reuinted.....no matter what it takes 

"What if they're no longer in Seattle/ Arcadia Bay?" Both ask 

"Fuck....that's a good point....." Chloe says 

"I have an idea about that actually" Max says


	13. This plan is stupid....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes a quick pit stop while Max's plan is known

"What do you mean you have a plan?" Young Chloe asks. Okay maybe my plan isn't the GREATEST but I actually thought of this a while ago. I don't think Chloe would just run away from Arcadia Bay her mom wouldn't let her leave during this. IF I'm wrong and Chloe is in fact gone from Arcadia Bay then my plan is to mark where I'm at just in case Chloe would want to find me. I don't know if Chloe would want to come to Seattle, I couldn't tell what her reaction was during our phone call but I'm doing this just to keep me sane and hope Chloe is looking for me. 

There could be a chance she's not but that phone call hopefully woke something in Chloe that'll want me to be in her life again. I don't know where exactly Chloe is how the hell should I know BUT if she's making her way towards Seattle well....

"I'm going to mark road signs all around Seattle just in case Chloe is coming here..." I tell Young Chloe 

"You really think she's coming to Seattle? Why?" She asks me 

"I was a complete mess....I still am and it doesn't help that its the zombie apocalypse BUT I'm hoping that phone call reminded Chloe the amazing times we had together. I miss her and I have to do this...." 

"It's just one phone call Max...you didn't speak to her for 5 years...." 

"I know but I have to try...." I pull over and get of the van. I don't remember seeing any spray cans in the supplies but I decide to check anyway 

"What are you looking for?" 

"Spray cans, I can't really mark road signs with a pen or pencil Chloe." This gets a laugh from Young Chloe and it's really nice to hear her laugh. Chloe's laugh has changed I know that but its still....nice to hear my younger best friend laugh. 

"Why don't you tag the Space Needle?" Chloe asks me

"It might help but no it's too risky. I don't know how many zombies are there and I'm really not looking forward to find out...." Zombies could also NOT be at the Space Needle but its highly doubtful.

"Hey Max?" 

"Yeah Chloe?" 

"Don't you think its strange that there's no helicopters/police/military making its way to Seattle?" 

"They could already be in Seattle Chloe." 

"Right but you haven't ran into any zombies or seen any people in a while...." 

"Well I have to go back into town anyway...." I sigh. No spray paint, or anything else that could help me in my plan. Just food, water, gas and my bag that I haven't even touched. 

"You could always stay in Seattle Max, Hope Chloe is making her way here...." 

"She doesn't know where I live Chloe, Seattle's big....." I'm not really looking forward to going back in town. 

"You don't know where she lives in Arcadia Bay, even IF she's still living there...." 

"I remember what street she lives on, what her house looks like, how many steps I have to take from my old house to hers....." I sigh again....

"Yeah you did stay over a lot, what if she moved?" 

"I don't think so and besides Arcadia Bay is smaller then Seattle Washington. I know where to go now and my plan is to make sure Chloe turns around and returns to Arcadia Bay if she's coming here....." I hop back into my van and drive off back to town. 

"I'm not looking forward to this...." I tell Young Chloe who just puts her hand on my shoulder and says, "You got this Max" 

"Thanks...." At least the drive won't be that long.....

"How you doing Pompidou, you okay?" I parked the RV pretty close to the 'Welcome to Arcadia Bay' sign. I passed this sign twice, I also passed my old high school Blackwell Academy and it didn't look good. There was some zombies I had to pass but only a couple. I don't even want to know what happened inside the school. I looked for some food to feed Pompidou and of course Frank has a shit ton of beans. I can't help but to laugh as Franks dead body is still in the RV. 

Pompidou just nuzzles his head close to mine as I pet it. He still looks heartbroken over Franks death but an idea pops in my head. 

"Come on Pomp...." I stand up and Pompidou follows me but his head is still down. I can't help but to feel awful for the pup but hopefully this will help him. I open the RV door and a cool breeze hits my body. Arcadia Bay was always known for nice weather, I smile just a little bit as I look around just in case there's any zombies near by. Sadly there is just a few but they're pretty far away and I could get back inside if I want too. I grab my pistol and search for something that'll help me dig. 

"You're going to bury Frank aren't you Chloe?" Young Max asks 

"You read my mind Max" I smile. The RV isn't that messy to my surprise minus Franks or I guess my rooms but I could do some house cleaning later. I wanna see if my plan would at least cheer Pompidou up. 

My search lasts for a few minutes, I really want to throw shit around but I can't really make noise right now but I can't find anything that'll help me dig. So I frown looking at Pompidou who looks up at me with teary eyes. I want to give him some pets but I can't right now. It's getting pretty dark outside which I have no clue if zombies get more pissed off whenever its nighttime or not so I stand right on top of Franks body. I bend down and pick up the body not hoping to make any noise while I tell Pompidou to be quiet just in case. 

Frank is of course heavy as fuck as I can't help but to loudly grunt when I toss his body next to the sign. The zombies outside hasn't noticed so my theory on if they're more pissed when its nighttime is still in the air but I have a feeling they don't. I look for the picture of Frank and that girl Rachel and place it in Franks pocket. I still have his body being covered but his head is visible but the picture is still in his front pocket. I just stand there looking at my dead drug dealers body unsure on what to even say. Me and Frank hung out a lot but we mostly just smoked not really talking about ourselves. I still think of Frank as the brother I never had but it bothers me that I still can't say anything at all at my makeshift funeral for Frank. 

Pompidou on the other hand is lying down on the ground whimpering as I look around and see that the zombies are no longer around. I can't help but to worry just a bit but I'm not going to force Pompidou to leave so I take out my pistol just in case 

"You really don't want to miss Chloe...." Young Max tells me 

"I'm not going to...." I tell her ready to kill just in case. As I stand there waiting for the zombies Pompidou nuzzles his head on my leg. I look down at the sad pup but doing this makes Pompidou bark loudly. He's not barking at me I can hear a zombie growling making its way towards me. 

"Pompidou inside now!" I order but Pompidou doesn't follow instead he runs towards the zombie. 

"POMPIDOU!" I yell following him but Pompidou is barking at the zombie. I point my gun right at the zombie and I'm about to shot but I hear another zombie right behind me. I fall to the ground firing the gun in the air totally missing my target. The zombie is getting closer to my body but I'm holding him by the neck. It's working but not for long as my strength is quickly failing, I see Young Max just standing there looking really worried. I REALLY wish a ghost can help me but she can't. She's about seconds away from crying but seeing this gives me enough strength to kick the zombie off me. There's a bit of distance between us but the zombie lunges at me again but I do a rather AWESOME barrel roll. Me being the dumbass that I am is amazed at what I just did the zombie once again lunges at me but this time I react just in time, I shoot him in the chest. He stumbles back for a second but he's not dead so I get ready to fire again but Pompidou lunges at the zombie and jumps right at his throat. 

I look around and see the other zombie is dead lying on the ground but Pompidou is growling and biting the zombies neck. I can't help but to just stand there watching Pompidou bite the shit out of the zombies neck. The whole thing lasts for a few seconds, the growling stops and Pompidou lets go of the zombie. Neck completely ripped torn but just to be safe I stand there waiting gun pointed at the zombies skull but the zombie isn't moving. I'm out of breath as the smell once again gets to me, I throw up quite a lot of chunks but Pompidou turns his head at me. He's not in pain in fact he looks fine but just in case I search for any bite marks. He still has some guts still in his mouth but he quickly spits it out. Blood is all over Pompidou's mouth but I can't help but to feel relived that he hella saved my life 

"Check yourself for bitemarks Chloe." Young Max orders me. I get inside the RV and rip off my shirt. I'm too scared to look as my heart is beating rather fast from the whole ordeal but after a few deep breaths I open my eyes and don't see anything. I turn around just to be sure but no bitemarks are visible. Just to be sure I feel my entire body, I'm not bleeding either. I'm okay! I can't help but to give Pompidou some pets as I'm smiling up quite a storm but Young Max is looking at me worried 

"That was close Chloe...." 

"YEAH BUT DID YOU SEE THAT BARREL ROLL I DID????" 


	14. Guns are stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max searches a hardware store for some spray paint while Chloe thinks about the encounter she had with that zombie

After driving for a couple of minutes with still no zombies in sight I arrived at the hardware store. 

"You should eat something first Max." Young Chloe tells me which is actually kinda sweet that a ghost is worried about me but I can't. I have to do this now or never I need Chloe to know that I'm coming home. I don't answer Young Chloe but I take a couple of death breaths and take out the pistol from the backseat. 

"This is so heavy...." I say to Young Chloe 

"Yeah but you need it...." I have no clue what type of gun this is all I know is that its heavy and I can't stop thinking of shooting my Dad. 

"Don't you think its odd that the door is just wide open and there's still no zombies in sight" I say out loud 

"You don't have to do this Max...." Young Chloe says again but what can I do? Cower inside my house, I would have the supplies to survive for long but I'll be all alone and that's a thought I don't even want to think about. Turn on the news? I probably should turn on the car radio but has everything been different? I don't hear or see anybody and what will the news tell me? To stay in doors and let the government handle it? The fact that we live in Seattle and its a ghost town means I'm either dead and this is my hell or something is going on that I don't see. No cars, no people, nothing.....

Well if this is my personal hell then I might as well go down swinging if my plan fails. I take one last deep breath and get out of the van. I walk very carefully inside the store but I don't see anything or anybody. I do however see that this place has been ransacked pretty well but I don't think people would take spray cans. Numbers are the ceiling and to say what items are in each aisle but I quickly scan the store and see paint under the number 6. So aisle 6 here I come.....

Making my way deeper into the store I finally hear something. It sounds like people are arguing over something but I don't have to time to know what they're arguing about so I tip toe past them 

"Max they're people they could help you get to Seattle." Young Chloe says 

I don't say anything to Chloe but she has a really good point. A group could be a big help but I'm going to driving a lot and constantly be on the road so I have no interest in taking a group. And they're arguing about something which isn't good....

"YOU MOTHER...." **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** I hear 4 rather loud gunshots as now I'm thanking myself for not trying to introduce myself to the group as I make my way to aisle six when I hear zombies scream and yell. I hurry my way and grab all the spray cans/paint I can carry as I quickly run out of the hardware store. 

"HEY YOU!" Someone screams but when I turn around a zombie rushes towards me but I react just in time to quickly headshot the zombie but now this guy who has a redneck like accent is running towards me. More and more zombies are yelling but I don't see them....I try to run but another redneck puts a gun right into my face and now the first guy catches up to me

"Now what is a pretty lady like yourself doing here?" The redneck asks me even though people are yelling for their lives inside the store. I quickly put the gun to my side but the other redneck points a crossbow right in my face while the second puts his hands right on me. I feel a beer bottle in my hand but I don't smash it against the guys face instead I throw the bottle on the ground. The two rednecks turn their eyes just a second which is good enough for me to react just in the right moment so I quickly shoot one of the guys in the foot and the other right in the head. The loud gunshot is ringing in my ear as I see Young Chloe yell at me 

"MAX....WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Young Chloe urges me to follow but I quickly snap out of it hearing the zombies getting closer to me but I don't run at first. Instead I pick up the crossbow that the first redneck dropped while the guy is screaming for his life but his screams are quickly stopped as zombies find out where we are and they tear the guy apart but I don't look back. More zombie are yelling and running towards me but I just ran as fast as my legs can take me right into my van. 

I left the keys in the van so I quickly speed away throwing the crossbow in the backseat. I did drop pretty much all the spray cans during when I ran for my life but I check my pocket and feel that I left one in my pocket. I needed more because I wanted to spray pretty much every single road sign I see but I only have one....

As I drive towards Arcadia Bay I wonder which road signs I can spray then it hits me. 'Welcome to Seattle' is the perfect sign for me to spray, it's pretty visible and there's no way Chloe would miss it if she is making her way towards here. But what do I say.....

"Crossbow has no bolts Max...." Young Chloe says 

"Mother fucker...." I say still not a fan of guns but I did mange to headshot a zombie.....and a person....

"Chloe.....are you okay?" Young Max asks me. After I cleaned the blood of off Pompidou's fur I can't help but to think that he's the reason I'm alive. Yes I saw Young Max about to cry during the attack but it wasn't good enough. It was to for comfort.....I frickin missed my shot by shooting the zombie in the chest.....

"Hm? I guess....." I'm still right outside the 'Welcome to Arcadia Bay' sign. I haven't left and Franks dead body is still out there. Pompidou is currently asleep on the floor next to me, I kinda wished he'd be on my lap but it's okay. More time for me to think....I don't hear any zombies outside and it's really dark out there. I'm pretty hungry too....

"Max I almost died dude...." I tell her 

"You did.....what are you going to do about it?" She asks me 

I fish out some food from my bag, an apple and I take a bite. 

"I need to work on my aim and get in better shape but that'll come second. Right now I'm going to Seattle....." I tell her and I continue to eat this pretty good apple actually. Can't remember the last time I ate an apple and I know it's not enough for me but I need to get to Seattle. I try to fight off a yawn but it comes anyway. I take a few more bites from my apple and I shake Pompidou just a bit. I'm ready to get out of here....

"Pomp...we're leaving dude." I kneel down next to the doggo and he does this rather adorable yawn which Young Max 'Awws' at. I can't help but to smile but I'm just wondering if like Pompidou is ready cause we sure as shit not coming back to Arcadia Bay. Pompidou just looks right at me but he doesn't go back outside. Assuming he's ready to leave I walk over to close the door but I look outside and sees Franks lifeless body just laying there next to the sign

"Goodbye Frank." I say as I close the door and get ready to finally get the fuck outta Arcadia Bay


	15. Crossbows and Long Drives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max arrives at the 'Welcome to Seattle' sign and Chloe is all to happy that she's FINALLY getting out of Arcadia Bay after so long

"WOOOOOOOOO WE'RE FREE MAX!" I say happily to my best friend while Pompidou just looks at me 

"Chloe you have to get some sleep" Young Max says. I have been driving for a while now and it is getting darker outside but I can't. Max needs me now

"I'll sleep when I get to Seattle" I tell her in a bit of a angry tone 

"Chloe....you're hungry and tired. You need rest" I try to ignore her but even Pompidou is looking at me and he looks mad for some reason 

"I had an apple......" Not entirely true I only had about a handful of bites and then I just threw it out the window 

"Chloe you didn't even eat the thing you took a few bites and then you threw it away. You have to eat actual food, I can pretend to eat an MRE with you if that's what you want...." Young Max is starting to get angry at me and I'm thinking that maybe driving in the dark isn't such a good idea. I could see where I'm driving but....

"If I just go to sleep....that's more time apart from Max...." I sigh and finally stop driving 

"Oh Chloe....Max wouldn't want you to just go on a rampage to find her....you need to focus on yourself....at least for right now...." Young Max tries to calm me down and her points are valid but...

"You barley survived that zombie attack Chloe....if it wasn't for Pompidou...." I stop her 

"I'LL BE DEAD I KNOW THAT MAX! I CAN FOCOUS ON MYSELF WHEN I FIND MAX....I HAVE TO FIND HER....I....." I stop talking and start the RV back up again. At least I'm not lost....just a few more hours and I'll be with Max again. I drive for a few more minutes but then I pull over. I can't help but to imagine me searching Seattle with an empty stomach and being tired will work that well....

"Fine I'll stop driving for the night." I tell Young Max who just smiles at me. I give Pompidou some head pats and go to give him something to eat....

I could give him something from my bag but I open the cupboard and can't help but to chuckle. Franks beans.....a lot of his beans too....

"You want some beans Pompidou?" I ask him but he just tilts his head at me which I laugh at 

"Maybe not" I say and go into Franks or my room and see that Pompidou's dog food is actually pretty neat. Unlike the rest of the room which is trashed, bongs, nudie magazines, trash and some weed. I can't help but to really stare at the nudie mags but I instantly get disgusted wondering what Frank did so I toss them on the floor and pour Pompidou his food. I pour some water in his bowl and get some food from my bag. 

"Are you not thirsty Chloe?" Young Max checks on me which I just laugh at. Of course even a ghost version of Max would check up on me....

"I'm okay love...." I say not even realizing what I just said. I get a can of fruit out to eat it but Young Max doesn't look to pleased. 

"That's it?' She asks me worried 

"Max I'm okay seriously, I gotta ration my food just in case" I tell her which gets her too smile 

"You think Max would run out of food?" She asks me 

"Well I mean I would love to find her instantly but it'll take me a couple of days...." I shrug and finish my fruit but I'm still hungry so I get something else from my bag. 

"Dude how the hell does Frank not have a microwave?" I look around for something to heat up the can that's in my hand but there's nothing so I gotta eat it cold. Don't even want to David's MREs seriously how the hell did he eat that shit in the military....

At least Pompidou and Young Max is keeping me company seeing the disgust on my face while I eat. After I finish I go to roll a blunt and that's when I see the nudie mag still wide open. It's very tempting to relieve the urges that I'm feeling right now but I just can't get over the fact that Frank did this shit in the same bed so I start to do some spring cleaning.....

After about an hour drive I arrive at the 'Welcome To Seattle' sign. There's one zombie who laying on the ground but his legs are blown off. I get a closer look gun in hand and I see that its not military just a civilian. It is pretty dark so I had to put on the vans lights so I can see what it is I'm doing and I really don't like how quiet it is. The zombies at the hardware store did chase me for a bit but now I once again haven't see any zombies. I don't even try to spray paint the sign I'm too scared I might get attacked in the middle of what I'm doing so I return to my van. 

"You okay Max?" Young Chloe asks me 

"Yeah....gotta do it when it's light outside." I hope over in the backseat and take out some food and a pop. While I eat and drink I can't help but to think about the owner of this van and just how lucky I was that I was the first too stumble upon all these supplies. I still got rid about half of my half but it's nothing to keep me to when I get home. I stare at the zombie whose groaning at me and hand his hand raised ready to strike and mentally prepare myself to put him down tomorrow. I did mange to kill a zombie, and my dad....and also a human. An actual human which I pushed outta my mind until now. I want to cry but Young Chloe says something first 

"Sucks you couldn't mange to get some bolts....this crossbow is really cool...." Young Chloe manages a smile which I'm quick to smile back at her 

"Hey Chloe?" 

"Hm?" Young Chloe takes her eyes away from the crossbow 

"Can you....hold me?" I ask 

"Max....I would if I could. You're still a small bean but I'm not actually here...." Young Chloe says 

"I know, it's just nice to hear that you would..." I can't help but to feel a bit sad. I know sleeping in this van is going to be pretty uncomfortable but I can't help myself but too look at Young Chloe when I eventually fall asleep. 

I wonder what my message to Chloe is going to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna hop back into 3rd person next chapter. If you guys have any suggestions on what message you want Max to say to Chloe let me know. I already have one in mind but if your suggestion is better then mine let me know and I'll use it :)


	16. I'm coming home Captain Blue Beard

After doing a bit of spring cleaning in Franks RV, Chloe was exhausted and she went right to sleep. Franks or now Chloe's RV looks a lot different now. Chloe had to throw away some of the neglected bongs but she kept just one. She had to clean up mostly trash while the furniture had bite marks, knives stabs which Chloe couldn't do shit about. Franks laptop that he used to 'conduct business' on was also thrown out the RV. Chloe clicked refreshed about 9999999 times but she never got service. His chair on the other hand is the most uncomfortable thing Chloe ever sat on so she makes a mental note to throw it out later. The blood was cleaned and while it still smells a bit like death Chloe did all she can do. 

She also had to throw out every single nudie mag Franks owns. Apart of her really wanted to keep just one for her personal business but the feminist side of Chloe won that battle. His weed and bean stash was safe but any other drug Chloe can find was thrown out. She didn't throw it out in the trash can, all she did was just toss it right out the window. She did hear some sounds outside but no zombies were banging at the door so it's a win for Chloe. While Chloe slept she actually had a dream about her and Max during their childhood. It was just a regular ole day for Max but for Chloe that was the day when she realized she lik....

"Morning Chloe" Young Max says laying right next to her. 

"Hey you" Chloe smiles and feels Pompidou sleeping out on the other side of the bed. 

"He's a good boy" Young Max pats his head but Pompidou of course doesn't feel it 

"Yeah....saved my life." Chloe can't help but to be thankful for Pompidou. She looks at the sleeping pup and gives him a kiss on the fur. Chloe gets up and stretches and goes to get some cereal. While she walks she looks outside the RV's front window and sees some zombies making their way close to Chloe's RV but they don't spot her yet so Chloe hits the deck and goes to grab her gun. She does have to crawl but she doesn't get the gun she used this whole time. Instead Chloe goes inside her bag to get another one of David's guns. She has about 4 different guns and a shit ton of ammo so it doesn't take a while for Chloe to match the gun too its ammo 

"Chloe you're not going to kill these zombies are you" Young Max worries 

"It's fine.....target practice" Chloe loads the gun and opens the RV door. Feeling confident that it was just the guns problem the last time she dealt with zombies Chloe sees that it's just not 2 zombies.....

In fact there's a massive shit ton of zombies all around Chloe's RV and they just got alerted to her presence....

  
"Hey Max" Young Chloe tells the sleepy girl who yawns and smiles at Young Chloe. Max had a...alright sleep she did had some nightmares about killing her Dad and her Mom almost killing her so that was certainly fun. Also sleeping in a van isn't that comfortable but Max looks outside and sees the legless zombie just sitting there and one quick look outside and she's all alone. The sign is right next to the forest so Max has to hurry with her message. 

"If Chloe is making her way to Seattle....what if she doesn't see this sign?" Young Chloe asks Max

"I still have to try Chloe...." Max gets the lonely spray paint and her gun and walks towards the zombie. The zombie raises its hand at Max but is quickly put down by a headshot from her. Max fears that the gun shot will alert near by zombies so she gets to work with her message. 

**I'm coming home Captain Bluebeard**

Max sprays and sees that some zombies are slowly making its way to her. Max headshots two of them but there's too many so Max runs back into her van and speeds off. One second away from missing a zombie attack who almost broke her driverside window

"Well that was close.....I hope Chloe sees it" Young Chloe says while Max throws the spray can in the backseat with the rest of her supplies

"Me too Chloe.....me too....." 

Next stop Arcadia Bay for Max and she isn't stopping for nobody 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know....I did say this was going to be a long one ya'll ;-;   
> Also just letting you guys know I didn't accidently put Rachel Kate and Victoria as a tag....they'll be here.....soon ;)


	17. Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets ask a question while Chloe tries to deal with the shit storm that's in her RV

"Seattle is kinda nice Max" Young Chloe has her hand out the window. 

"The Space Needle is awesome too Chloe. You would've loved it...." Max smiles   


"All it would've took was one phone call Max and I would've been down here......" Young Chloe sighs and takes her hand out the window. 

"I'm sorry Chloe...." Is all Max can say 

"It's fine dude, Chloe would forgive you in a heartbeat when she sees you. That message was a good idea you really think she's coming to Seattle?" 

"I hope so.....well wherever she is I hope she's alive...." 

Max continues to drive for a few hours bored out of her mind. She looked to see if there's some music she can put in but no dice. When she saw her original bag that she brought from her house Max wanted to throw the camera away but she decided to keep it.

"We're actually making pretty good time..." Max says to herself. Her map is sitting in the passengers seat right with her crossbow that has no bolts. She drew where she was supposed to go with a marker and sees that she has a few miles left. The really boring car ride was 3 hours long which Max had to stop to eat and take a piss. She drove past a roadblock taking one peak at it and seeing a lot of dead everywhere so she turned her eyes back on the road. Burning cars, dead bodies, zombies were at the road block but Max just drove right by. She can't help but to wonder if anyone else is alive, she hasn't seen another human for hours now. Didn't drive past any of them, didn't see any asking for help either. 

In about 5 more hours Max will be home. 

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Max totally forgot that cars need gas to work. So she gets out of the van and walks on over to get some gas 

"You could take some pictures you know" Young Chloe says 

"Of what Chloe? Nothing is worth it, there isn't even any animals for fuck sake!" Max yells in frustration so she takes the camera and is ready to throw it but she stops herself. Her love for photography ever since she was a child is telling her not to do this. But survival Max is also telling her that she doesn't need to take pictures anymore its the zombie apocalypse. Unsure on what to do Max takes a walk. It's still daylight out and she is on top of a bridge. Which is a bit too empty for Max's taste so just in case she rushes on back to her van to get her gun. 

After about a few silent moments of Max just staring at an empty highway Young Chloe is at the bottom pretending to play pirates. She has her old pirate outfit on and her long blonde hair in a ponytail. Since she was little sometimes Max would just watch Chloe when she plays pirates by herself. She did think it was a bit creepy to just be staring at her best friend not saying a word but also it's inspirational in a way. Max can't help but to smile at Young Chloe who seems like she's in her own world at the moment. Max raises her camera but she doesn't take the picture. She pretends to take the shot although she has the film she needs, she pretends to take a few more shots of Young Chloe who seems to be doing this on purpose which Max can't help but to smile at. 

"Did that help?" Young Chloe then appears right next to Max. 

"It did....how did you know?" Max asks 

"Cause dummy I remember you used to just look at me like a weirdo. It's like you had a crush on me or something...." Young Chloe laughs but Max doesn't. 

"Wait.....did you have a crush on me Max?" Young Chloe asks 

  


"CHLOE!" Young Max yells while Pompidou rushes over to Chloe. The groans of the zombies alerted him while Chloe tries to kick the zombies off the RV but it doesn't work. Gun in hand Chloe walks towards the bedroom and starts shooting at the zombies. Her first shot she whiffs completely but the second one headshots one of the zombies. Chloe wants to celebrate but there's more zombies coming into the RV. Pompidou is trapped at the other side of the RV while Young Max is crying her eyes out. Chloe hits headshot after headshot but when its time to reload she has some troubles. The space between the zombies and Pompidou on the other side of the RV is running out but Chloe has an idea. 

She tosses her gun which is a bitch to reload out the window which shatters. She shoves a zombie that falls down into other zombies and very carefully wiggles her way out of the RV window. Her long legs almost getting bit but now Chloe is on top of the RV. 

She looks around and sees that she's completely surrounded and has no ways of protecting herself. 

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to my evil ways >:) will Chloe get out of this mess? Will Max die of a blushing attack due to Young Chloe's question?   
> IS POMPIDOU OKAY??????   
> Find out soon.....;)


	18. Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's POV just for this chapter

Chloe rushes over to the front of the RV to grab Pompidou. She's trying her best not to panic but her balance isn't that great as she trips right on top of the RV. She crawls over and peaks at the front of the RV but she doesn't see Pompidou. The zombies see her and they're trying to get to her but Chloe's safe....for now. Chloe tries to look again but there's too many zombies in the RV so Chloe stands back up. She doesn't know what to do as now the RV is starting to tip just a little bit due to the amount of zombies that are they. 

"Chloe...." Young Max says still crying 

"It's okay Max..." Chloe tries to comfort the younger version of her best friend but she starts to cry when Young Max tries to hug her but she fails. 

The RV is starting to tip some more as any second now the RV will tip over and Chloe won't solve this. Her current position is on top of a freeway and she can't really jump off the RV or get back into the it either. Anyway she turns there's more and more zombies so Chloe just sits there and waits....

"I have to tell you something Max...." Chloe says as a tear goes down her cheek 

"What is it...." Young Max sits down next to Chloe 

"I...." Before Chloe can continue talking she hears gunfire. She looks around and sees that the zombies are getting shot but the guns are too loud so Chloe covers her ears and lays herself down in a ball hoping that'll help. More and more gunfire as whoever is shooting is saving Chloe's life and killing all of the zombies they see. Chloe thinks she hears someone giving orders to another but the loud gunshots and the fact that so many guns are being fired is hard for her to know for sure. After about 5 minutes the gun fire stops. 

Chloe opens her eyes and sees that every single zombie that was around or in her RV is now dead. She sees that some vans and cars are pulling up right next to Chloe. 

"Ma'am are you alright?" Chloe has a hard time hearing them but she can sure as shit see. This person is wearing a military uniform and by the looks of it so is everyone else around her. Some of the soldiers are talking amongst themselves but none of them has a gun pointed at Chloe 

"Ma'am?" The person asks again. 

"Uh....are you guys the military?" Chloe asks a bit confused and sees in the coroner of her eye Young Max is smiling and is looking all better now

"That we are ma'am....are you alright?" 

"I'm fine...." Chloe lies. She's still a bit shaken up from all of this but she's glad to see the military 

"Ask them questions Chloe...." Young Max urges her but Chloe ignores Max 

"You didn't happen to see a dog did you?" Chloe asks worried about Pompidou 

"No ma'am..." The lead soldier asks if any of his people saw a dog but they all shake their heads 

"Ask them questions Chloe...." Young Max asks again 

"What should I ask them Max?" Chloe asks which gets all of the solders too look at Chloe wondering whose she talking too 

"Is someone with you ma'am?" 

"It's Chloe and uh...." Chloe really thought she'd be a fan of being called ma'am but now that she's hearing it out loud she's not really a fan 

"I..." Chloe is having a tough time wondering what to ask. It's pretty obvious to what's going on it's the zombie apocalypse. So many people are dead.....

"Is there a cure?" Chloe asks while Young Max gives her a thumbs up 

"We're hopeful, Me and my men are currently looking for survivors at the moment. If you want you can come with us and...." 

"Not interested I'm making my way to Seattle to look for someone...." Chloe interrupts him. 

"Chloe...." The solder takes a breath and explains 

"Seattle was one of the worst place that got hit. Whoever your friend is they're probably dead...." Hearing this enrages Chloe so she jumps right off the RV and gets right into the solders face not giving a fuck she's standing on top of dead bodies 

"LISTEN HERE ASSHOLE...." The other solders point there guns at Chloe but she's not fazed. The lead solder instructs his men to lower their weapons and they do what they're told but Chloe hasn't backed off....

"Back away Chloe...." Young Max urges her just like the countless times she's done when they were kids. Chloe backs off and walks back into the RV and sees the mess. Dead zombies, blood, bullet holes, spilled food but no Pompidou. 

"You can't drive in that thing....come with us and we'll get you some supplies." The solder tries to help her but Chloe is still pissed at him for what he said 

"Can't stop for nothing" Chloe says and starts pulling the dead zombies out of the RV. The solder feels bad so he and his mean help Chloe out by tossing the dead zombies out of the path 

"I really think you should reconsider our offer Chloe..." The solder tries a second time but Chloe isn't even going to consider it 

"Max would want you to go Chloe...." Young Max says but Chloe just shakes her head 

"I appreciate the offer but I'm going to Seattle." Chloe gets the last zombie out of the RV and takes one last look at the solders 

"Thanks for saving my life...." Chloe shuts the RV door and is ready to get the fuck outta here 


	19. Kate Rachel Victoria Pompidou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets some new friends? Chloe gets back on the road and needs to get to Seattle soon because her RV isn't doing so good

"Hey that was pretty awesome that you didn't have problems with that spray paint" Young Chloe says. Max has been driving for a few hours now, she's making good progress and in about a few more hours she'll be home. 

She can't help but to chuckle and what Young Chloe said, she still has some leftover paint on her hands. 

"What can I say, I'm a rebel at heart" Max stops when she takes a look at the sun setting. Apart of her really wants to take a photo of the gorgeous view but she just continues to drive. 

Max has drove past a couple of zombies, turned cars, dead bodies in the street. She has no clue where the hell she is as she hoped the line that she drew on her map is correct cause if it wasn't, Max's screwed. She is getting pretty bored while driving as she wants to talk to Young Chloe but honestly has nothing to say. 

Living in Seattle all those years away from her best friend Max thought of what she'll say to her. Sure she finally called her but now with a younger version of her best friend sitting in the passenger seat Max is a bit speechless at the moment. She's really happy that Young Chloe is here and she doesn't want to go away but Max wishes she can ask Chloe questions on how life was for her when she left. She has no clue kind of answer she'll get so Max just keeps quiet. 

"Hey Max." 

"Yes Chlo?" 

"You remember when I promised you I'll always look out for you....what if she's dead? I know you don't want to think about that but it could happen...." Young Chloe sighs. "I'm not trying to get you down or anything dude I just know....Chloe will always look after you even in her death...." 

Hearing this makes Max instantly stop the car. "That's not good enough Chloe! I NEED her in my life! If Chloe is dead I really don't see the point to continue going on....hell even you gave me confidence to continue going. Chloe always found a way to cheer me up and made me feel good about myself....zombie apocalypse be damned I will find Chloe!" Max yells at her younger best friend 

"You're adorable when you're mad Max...." Young Chloe says 

"Bite me dude...." Max goes to start the car but she stops when she sees a dog and 2 dead zombies in the middle of the road 

Without even thinking Max gets out of the car and goes to investigate. The poor pup is whimpering and is covered in blood. 

"Hey buddy...." Max says which gets the dogs attention. The dog just looks at Max and then back at the dead person whose lying next to the 'Welcome to Arcadia Bay sign' 

Mas has officially made it....she's home. 

A bit teary eyed Max sees that the dog has made his way to Max and is nuzzling her leg. Max smiles and goes to give the dog some pets. The dead body certainly smells and has a whole in his head. Max looks around and thinks that whoever this person is must've got bit by the two dead zombies that are in the middle of the road. But then that theory doesn't make sense because the guy doesn't have a gun with him? It's possible someone took the gun....

Max gets out of her thoughts when she hears someone whispering. The dog starts to bark but Max tells the dog to be quiet and is shocked when he or she listens to her. 

Gun in hand Max makes her way to the whispering and sees someone looking at the back of her van. She cocks her gun and is ready to fire a warning shot but feels someone holding a blade to her throat. An instinct is randomly kicked in Max's body as before whoever is holding the blade to her throat is about to speak but Max grabs the person by the hand and slams them on the ground. She sees that its a teenager and there's another teenager who looks very worried at her car 

"Woah there stranger" A third teenager appears and the dog is ready to attack but once again Max tells the pup to calm down. The teenager that Max threw on the ground tells the teenager to shoot her but hearing this makes Max point her gun at the third teenager while the second one goes to console the first one 

"We don't want any troubles now." She says. It's a girl who has short blonde hair and when Max gets a look at all three girls they see they all have short blonde hair. 

Max has no time to look at these people's features so she motions the third one to join the other two and is shocked when she complies 

"What's your name?" The teenager asks. Max doesn't answer her so instead she goes back to her car and sees that nothing is stolen. She returns to the three teenagers while the dog growls at the three blonds 

"You have a nice dog...." She says again. 

"Not my dog I just found...." Max looks at the dog and sees that its a male dog. The poor thing is covered in blood as Max goes to get some supplies as the second teenager tries to get the upper hand on Max but for some reason Max is too quick and points her gun right at the teen 

"Don't try it." Max says. She has no clue where this part of her is coming from but she isn't scared at all. She points the gun at the second teen as she looks like she wants to fight her but Max has the gun and a dog whose ready to attack 

"Get your ass back here Victoria" Max assumes the only one whose talking must be the leader of this group 

"Don't say my name bitch" Max knows Victoria's name now as Max once again motions her to join the other too. Victoria huffs and joins the two who are sitting in the middle of the road while the dog continues to growl at them 

Max opens the truck of her car and grabs some water while keeping a look at the three blonds. She notices that one of them is scared shitless, Victoria is pissed and the apparent leader is trying to calm the dog down 

water in hand she tells the dog to calm here and he actually does. Max pours some water on her hand and goes to clean the blood off the dog. While the dog features are getting clean off one of the girls gasps loudly 

"POMPIDOU!" She yells. Max looks at the dog and back at the girl whose very happy to see the dog but he's still growling at the three of them 

"You know him?" Max asks 

"Yes that's Pompidou his owner Frank was my boyfriend...." The girl looks like she's about to cry 

"Is that him?" Max points at the dead body that Pompidou was whimpering at. The lead blonde rushes over to the dead body while the other two join her. 

"I....I can't tell...." The body is awfully decomposed but one of them points at something that's almost visible. Max walks over and sees that it's a picture and when the leader of the group picks the picture up she immediately bursts into tears. 

"FRANK!" The girl screams as Max has to plug her ears the girl is a loud screamer. She goes to hug the body but Pompidou starts to bark at her 

"Pompidou....it's Rachel.....don't you remember me?" Rachel says. Max now knows 2 of the 3 girls names. 

The girl that Max doesn't know her name goes to comfort Rachel. The two wrap each other in a hug while Victoria just stands there awkwardly unsure what to do. Rachel is bawling her eyes out but Max sees something. The other three don't see what Max sees as Max wants to ditch the three of them but Max decides that's a really bitchy move 

"We gotta go....." Max says 

"Let them have their moment bitch" Victoria says while Rachel tells her to be nice 

"Fine if you guys want to get eaten that's on you...." This gets Rachel and unknown girls name to look at Max. Victoria stands there unimpressed and Max has to stop herself from facepalming as she points to what she sees 

Zombies are making their way to the three of them and they're getting really close.....

"Fucking stupid piece of shit!" The RV stops for the 99999th time today. Chloe barley got in any miles, she tries to start the stupid piece of shit up again but its not working. 

She tried to search for Pompidou but he's no where to be found, so Chloe drove on without him hoping he's okay. She didn't even want to look at her supplies fearing the military shot all of them to shit. The RV smells like death again, it started to smell nice but now it smells like shit AGAIN. Blood is of course everywhere and now the stupid RV isn't starting. 

She's thankful the military saved her ass but now she's pissed as they shot up her RV. 

"What are you gonna do now?" Young Max asks. Chloe can't help but to remember the look on Young Max's face when she almost died. She has no clue why a ghost version of her best friend was about to cry, it makes her wonder if maybe she was worried about Chloe too. 

Chloe can't help but to chuckle at the thought as of course ghost Max would still worry about her.....

"Chloe?" Young Max says. 

"I don't know dude.....fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk I'm going to have to go on foot now." Just to be safe Chloe tries to start up the RV again but the piece of shit ain't working. 

She did fix up her truck that she abandoned but a RV is hella different and she knows damn well Frank doesn't have a manual on how to keep your RV to not be a piece of shit and die on you. 

"Well....I'm here for you Chloe....always...." Young Max smiles at her and Chloe can't help but to smile back. Max always had the cutest smiles.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize if you really don't believe that Pompidou made his way back to Arcadia Bay. I tend not to worry if things aren't actually possible to happen or not. I'm more focused on my characters and my story so if things don't make sense then I apologize


	20. This wasn't apart of my plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Rachel Victoria Pompidou and Kate deal with the zombies coming there way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a POV of Max this chapter.....

"GET IN THE VAN!" Max yells while she headshots 2 zombies. Rachel pulls out her gun but it's clear that she never shot a gun before as she's missing every single shot. Max has no clue where the this confident side of her is coming from but now that she's home these fucking zombies aren't going to stop her from getting to Chloe. 

"There's too many!" Unknown girl yells. Rachel tells her to get behind her while Victoria tries the van but more zombies are making their way to the 4 girls. Pompidou is barking up quite a storm right now and he's ready to attack the zombies but Max tells him to stay behind her. 

Max empties her clip while Rachel accidently drops her gun. The zombies are only coming in one direction and so when Max looks at the empty road and Young Chloe whose sitting in the van she makes a decision. 

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" She yells. Rachel, Unknown girl and Victoria all rush towards Max but a zombie grabs Victoria by the shoe. 

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU UGLY PEICE OF...." Victoria is so focused on her expensive shoe she doesn't see the zombie that's right beside her. Max, Rachel and unknown girl are in the clear but they can't help Victoria. More zombies show up and no one can see where she is

"Oh shit...." Is the last words Victoria says. She first gets bit in the neck, then the leg and soon the zombies get to work on feasting on Victoria's body. Her screams get Rachel to try and help her but they need to go now! Unknown girl grabs Rachel while Pompidou and Max run away from the zombies. Victoria's screams of horror are only for a few more seconds. 

The 4 of them run until they can't run anymore. They've got some distance between them and the zombies but Rachel can't stop crying. Unknown girl tries to console Rachel while Max feels absolute awful. She has no clue who these people are but it seems like Victoria was a good friend. All Max can do is offer up her condolences which doesn't get a reaction from Rachel but unknown girl smiles and says 

"Thank you, my name is Kate by the way...." Kate has short blonde hair just like Rachel too. Max also spots a cross around Kates neck but Max can't get over the fact how short their hair is. She can't remember the last time she cut her hair but she thinks its a really good idea to cut her hair so the zombies won't be able to grab onto her hair. 

The girls are in some kind of park now, Rachel is sitting on a swing trying her best to control herself while Kate puts her hand on hers. Max gives Pompidou some pets and tosses her gun. It's pretty useless now she's out of bullets....

Max tries to think of what to do now while Kate leaves Rachel alone. Max doesn't really think that's a good idea at the moment, she wants to say something to the upset girl but she has no clue what to say so she just sits there while Pompidou nuzzles up to Max. 

"He's a good boy..." Kate says and gives Pompidou some pets 

"Yeah....I'm still stunned how he listens to me...." Max points out. She's given Pompidou some orders and he's followed them to a tee. The fact that his owner is dead makes Max wonder if she wants to take Pompidou for herself. She has been pretty lonely but Young Chloe has been helping her out....speaking of Max sorta wishes she would've said anything at all. She knows a ghost won't be much help during the apocalypse but still.....she misses her....

"Sorry we tried to steal from you...." Kate points out which Max finally realize that they had to abandon their van. Which had all the supplies they need....

"It's okay....I would've let you take some things anyway...." Max hears Kate stomach rumble, Pompidou's too.....

"You guys must be hungry...." Max points out the obvious 

"It's been a while since we ate. We were all at the school but so many of those zombies came....we've just been walking hoping to find someone else." Kate smiles just a bit and Max thinks she has a pretty cute smile 

"Yeah we're glad to see that some people survived this...." Rachel says. Her whole face is covered in tears and her eyes are red but at least she's talking. 

At first Max was cautious to say anything to these strangers but off the short time she's known these 2 girls she knows she's been threw alot so Max decides to break the silence 

"I used to live here but my parents got a better job up in Seattle. I haven't really been focused on finding other people well that's not true there is one person I have to find...." 

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Chloe Price and I'm going to find her....I have to. A few days ago I finally talked to her again and I miss her so much....I love her...." Max says. Ever since she was little she kind of figured she had a crush on Chloe. She was always terrified to tell Chloe but now that she's home...she might as well let her know her feelings. If Chloe doesn't feel the same way that's okay the only thing Max cares about is if she's alive and Max knows Chloe is alive....she has to be 

"Chloe Price....she has a reputation in this town. She always got in trouble and I think her tags are really bad ass" Rachel says 

"Tags?" Max asks 

"Yeah whatever Chloe was thinking about she'd tag something with her marker. It was pretty badass actually but it did cause her to get kicked out from Blackwell...." 

Max is just about to say her disbelieve hearing Chloe got kicked out of school but she figures now that it doesn't matter now. She does smile just a bit hearing Chloe has got quite a reputation in this town but she wonders if they've seen her recently.

"Have you seen her like at all?" Max asks a bit scared to hear the answer 

"It's been a while sorry" Rachel says while Kate just shakes her head 

"Fuck....well I'm going to her house then....you guys can come with me if you'd like." Max asks. She normally prefers to be alone since she's been alone pretty much her entire life but she really doesn't want these two to be alone and she really hopes they have some food cause Max is getting pretty hungry herself.

"That'd be nice...thank you Max" Kate smiles while Rachel agrees as well 

"Alright then....let's go" The three of them get to walking with Pompidou right behind them. Still growling whenever Rachel gets near but not around Max and Kate. Max wants to ask why Pompidou is like this around Rachel but maybe this isn't a good time....


	21. Sweet Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe meets a new friends while Max, Rachel, Kate and Pompidou head to Chloe's house

"Reachin outtttt touching meeee TOUCHIN YOUUUUUUUUUU" Chloe sings to herself. Chloe had to take a few breaks from walking and her supplies aren't that great but she has some. Her map and gun she still has but she only has 2 bottles of water left and food that'll last her a few more days. She's...worried but she's getting closer to Seattle. Chloe doesn't even want to think about the fact that she has the search the entirety of Seattle and doesn't have a single clue where to begin....

"SWEETTTT CAROLINEEEEEEEE GOOD TIMES NEVER SEEM SO GOODDDDD" 

"You have a nice singing Chloe but do you really think you should be singing right now?" Chloe can't help but to smile that Young Max is warning her right now but Chloe hasn't seen anything for a while now and she's about a few seconds away from breaking down.....

"My legs are killing me...I really need a car or a.....HOLY SHIT IS THAT A HORSE!" Chloe screams out in delight. The horse is just standing there all alone in a abandoned house looking pretty spooked. Chloe goes to approach it but she stops herself when she realizes she has no fucking clue how to deal with a horse. 

"It's too quiet Chloe" Young Max with the absolute amazing reminder

Chloe groans at the reminder and draws her gun. She makes her way to the house, it looks very beat up, broken windows, door wide open and she's 99.9 percent sure its abandoned. She steps on the wooden stairs and it makes the most loudest noise which alerts the horse. The horse is tied up but its neighing and is jerking the rope around its neck. 

"Shhhh please be quiet" Chloe tells the horse. Her focus on the horse alerts someone in the house but that someone turns out to be a zombie. The zombie lunges at Chloe but she has time to react so Chloe runs away from the zombie. She couldn't draw her gun quick enough so she jumps the fence to where the horse is. The zombie makes its way to the horse but Chloe grabs the zombie and pushes him away. The zombie goes to get up but Chloe finally gets her gun out and headshots the zombie. 

"MAX DID YOU SEE THAT!" Chloe says and Young Max gives her a thumbs up. While Chloe is proud of herself she almost gets hit right in the face by the horse. She does fall right on ground but she's alright. Her food and water did spill on the ground so Chloe frantically goes to check it while doing her best to dodge the horse. 

After checking that her food and water is safe she looks at the horse and wonders what she's going to do with this horse

"Do you really think you can calm this horse down?" Young Max asks. She's wearing a adorable cowboy hat which does make her smile but only for a while because at the corner of her eye she sees a really huge zombie appear from the house....

"Fuck...me...." Chloe says to herself 

While the 4 of them walk to Chloe's house Pompidou can't stop growling at Rachel. At first Max decided to drop it but he's been growling during their entire walk. Kate has been holding Rachel pretty close now and Max is starting to suspect somethings wrong. Max tried to tell Pompidou to stop growling but it didn't work. Max really isn't a fan of confrontation but Pompidou's growling could lead to more zombies so....

"Are you hiding something from me?" Max asks and her suspensions are confirmed when she sees the look on both Rachels and Kates face when they heard her question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its pretty late when I update this so I apologize for it being so short D:   
> I mean yes pretty much all my chapters are short but hey that just means there's more for you to read :D


	22. Where are you Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max arrives at the Price household while Chloe deals with a sitatuion

"I should just go....that's it I'm leaving...." Thankfully the rather large zombie is quite slow so Chloe has some distance between them. The horse won't stop making noise so this causes the large zombie too turn its attention to the horse. Why and how did this horse survive so long is a question Chloe really don't care about right now 

"Man I should just...." Chloe doesn't start walking in fact she hears the horses cry for help and she feels bad 

"You're not going to leave this horse Chloe" Young Max orders her 

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO MAX! MY GUN HAS NO BULLETS AND IF THIS BOOMER GETS A HOLD OF ME I'M GOING TO DIE! AND I CAN'T DIE....." Chloe yells but she sees the zombie is about to attack the horse so Chloe loudly sighs and springs into action 

Thankfully there's a wooden board she can use so Chloe swings for the fences! 

This causes the board to break but the zombie is still on its feet. But at least his attention is towards Chloe and not the horse? 

"Fuck me this was so stupid. I should've just ran but noooooooo you and your stupid cowboy hat!" Chloe throws her bag at the zombie which does absolutely nothing. The zombie is making its way towards Chloe but that's when she has an idea 

The horse is jumping on its two legs so if Chloe shoves the zombie on the ground maybe the force of the horses legs will smash the zombies skull? 

"You should get the horse too kill the zombie Chloe" Young Max points out 

"I'M TRYING MAX!" Chloe shouts as she gets some more distance between her and the zombie. The horse refuses to calm down so Chloe has to shout at the zombie so the attention will be on her but if more show up then there's nothing Chloe can do 

Chloe gets the idea too rush inside the abandoned house but she needs the zombie to get closer too her instead of the horse. Her continued shouting works but not for long as Chloe finally gets inside the house but now the zombie its making its way to the horse. She tries shouting again but its too use 

"DO SOMETHING CHLOE!" Young Max shouts in a voice that always worried Chloe. Young Max is scared right now and she knows its probably stupid too get motivated by a younger version of your best friend whose also a ghost 

BUT hearing Young Max makes Chloe have another idea. 

Throw all the shit she can at the zombie. So that's exactly what Chloe does 

Forks 

Spoons 

Nails 

Pictures 

A chair

And really anything else Chloe can find. Some did hit the zombie but its getting to the point where if he launches at the horse it'll die. Chloe's continued shouting gets her no where but that's when she sees a hammer. She takes the hammer and goes to rush outside but that's when she sees something else. Something a lot better....

"DON'T YOU EAT THAT HORSE!" Chloe shouts and screams on top of her lungs. Rushing at the zombie completely works as she uses all of her strength to wack the zombie in the head. The zombie its still on his feet but Chloe swings a few more times and this gets the zombie on the ground. Chloe sees that the zombie is still alive so she caves the zombies head in but doing so makes Chloe pull a muscle. She winces out in pain but she sees two more zombies making its way to Chloe. She tries to pick her weapon back up but it doesn't work. These zombies are a lot quicker as one of them lunges at Chloe but she dodges out of the way 

The second zombie Chloe shoves on the ground but she sees the first one making its way to the horse but Chloe sees that this zombie is wearing a hoodie so she grabs the zombie and pull him on the ground. She shoves the second zombie with the butt of her weapon but as she fights off the zombies she sees something in the corner of the eye that gives Chloe strength 

Young Max but this time she's accompanied by a younger version of herself. Long blonde hair and all, the two of them are smiling and laughing but Young Chloe is holding something. A baseball bat and it just so happens that Chloe is also holding a baseball bat. Young Max is taking some pictures of Young Chloe while she swings her bat. Chloe doesn't take her eyes off the two zombies but seeing this gets her strong enough to swing the bat at both zombies as hard as she can. Both zombies are dead from that one swing but now Chloe's in a lot of pain 

"Max...." Kate tries to talk too her but she backs off. Rachel is now holding her arm and Pompiodou's barking as attracted some zombies. Thankfully they're right outside the Price household so Max tells them to get in. As she runs Max sees that the garages door is on the sidewalk but they don't go into the garage. They first try the front door and its unlocked. Max tells Kate to get Rachel on the couch as Max runs into the garage. With Pompidou right by her side he lunges at one of the zombies throat while Max throws a tire iron at the other. Where did Max get all this strength she has no clue as the zombie doesn't get back up. 

Pompidou rips the throat of the zombie that he kills but another zombies picks the dog up and gets ready to bite him but a gun goes off killing the zombie and Pompidou rushes over too Max. Another gun shot goes off almost hitting Max but it hits some cans in the garage. When she turns around she sees Kate yelling and holding her ears while Rachel tries to comfort her by giving the girl a kiss. 

Max sees that she can't get the garage door shut so she gets back into the house and locks the door going into the garage. Max can look at the supplies later but her mission comes first 

"CHLOE ELIZABETH PRICE!" Max shouts hoping to get a responce. When she doesn't get a responce she tries again but still....nothing. Max walks past the two girls who are still kissing and looks at the kitchen. Its a complete mess but Max can make out that's its a man and a women lying dead in a pull of blood. Max can't make out who either of these people are but the women is a lot taller then Chloe. These bodies have been there for a while now so Max grabs a knife and walks towards Rachel and Kate. 

The two girls see this as they try to fight but Max hands them the knife while Max picks up the gun. She checks the gun and sees that its out of bullets, she decided to check the garage out later right now she has some reminiscing to do 

"Please....don't hurt us Max..." Kate tries to beg but Max looks at the both of them 

"Listen ain't my business that Rachel got bit but if she attacks me I will put her down." If only the younger verison of herself can see her now. She wonders if she'll be proud of herself for becoming a bad ass. Max really doesn't care, she's scared out of her mind and she knows one person will make it all worth it. 

Speaking of Chloe she wonders where the younger version of her is.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are doing well :)   
> Also I apologize that its been so long since a update D: also I want to apologize if anyone owns a horse. I haven't even rode one so please bear with me cause Chloe is really close to Seattle now


	23. HOW AM I GOING TO RIDE A HORSE??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment before Max invest ages Chloe's room while Chloe wonders how in the world is she going to ride a horse

Rachel and Kate are fast asleep, Rachel does shiver in her sleep and Max had enough of putting blankets on the two of them. The knife that Max gave them is now with her as Kate made it known she's not going to hurt Rachel and Rachel her. Max knows Rachel can't really make that promise as she stands there wondering if she should put her down if she turns. 

Max just stands there in the kitchen not really sure what to do. She should look around the house to find clues about where Chloe left but she can't get herself too look around the house. This home was her second home as her and Chloe spent alot of time here....together but Chloe's not here right now. It doesn't feel right to take anything from this place without Chloe or Joyce's permission.

Speaking of Joyce Max hopes she's okay, she still has no clue who these two bodies are in the middle of the kitchen or what they were doing here. The front door was unlocked and this place hasn't been looted but that's when Max has an idea. She bends down to check their pockets but Pompidou makes his way to Max and is yapping at her. Max really wants to check who these people are but with a friendly bark from Pompidou Max gives him so pets. 

Pompidou's tail starts to wiggle against the kitchen counter so Max tells him to knock it off and is still shocked to see that he does. How or why this random dog listens to Max is beyond her but she's glad she has a friend. 

After a few more pets Max stands up and gets Pompidou some water but she sees a picture of Joyce kissing a mans cheek. Max has no clue who this man is but Joyce looks happy and she's proud that she found someone else. Max thinks of Chloe's Dad William quite a lot actually as he was a second father to Max but she quickly shoos those thoughts away. Now's not the time to get upset or remember that she left Chloe when she needed her the most.....

Max saves a little bit of water for herself but most of the water is for Pompidou. Max tries to look for some meat for the dog but the meat is starting to turn green so that's not a good idea. Max tries to turn on the oven and microwave too see if she can cook something but no dice there. 

"There's some shit in the garage...probably not that great but we gotta eat buddy." Max makes a mental note to check out the garage later for some food. It'll only take her a second to check these people wallets its not like these people are important to her...

Max finds it pretty funny that a girl like her who used to be afraid of scary movies is now used to the smell of dead bodies.

Max checks out the mans pockets first and pulls out some cash and a wallet. She really has no use for the cash so she opens the wallet and a photo drops. Max turns the photo around and is shocked to see that this man and Joyce were in fact married as the picture is of the two of them smiling brightly and kissing. She thinks its pretty cute but opens the wallet to find a name 

"David Madsen....Blackwell security guard" Pompidou starts to growl right when Max says the name out loud so she puts the wallet back in David's pants. The thought of this being Joyce's body right next to his doesn't even come to Max but sadly its true as Max pulls out a second wallet and another picture comes out....

Its of Max and Chloe the very first day they meet. The two of them are smiling ear too ear with ice cream all over their cheeks....

"What an amazing day that was" Young Chloe says. Max turns around and sees that its a different Young Chloe. The exact same Chloe whose in the picture. Max can't help but to smile at her and say 

"One of the greatest days of my life." 

"Wait that wasn't the greatest day of your life? Then what was dude?" Younger Chloe asks. 

"The day we became best friends" 

"HOW AM I GOING TO RIDE A HORSE????" Chloe says to the horse whose thankfully calmed down a little 

"I NEVER EVEN RODE A HORSE BEFORE! I'M SCARED YOU'RE JUST GOING TO THROW ME OFF AND I'M GOING TO CRACK MY HEAD ON SOMETHING AND DIE!" Chloe is freaking out just a little bit. She absolutely could leave this horse right now but she's so close to Seattle....

"AT LEAST YOU'VE CALMED DOWN A LITTLE CAUSE I SURE AS SHIT HAVEN'T!" Chloe prances around and can't help but to groan when she sees the horse take a shit 

"How's your arm Chloe?" Young Max asks 

"It's fine I guess....kinda sucks as I just found this beauty and I can't even use it!" Chloe sits down on her supplies and looks at the map 

"Do you think it's broken?" 

"Nah I can move it...just a sprain I think. I should look for meds but I don't even know what to do with a sprain....." 

"What did you normally do?" 

"I'd either tell Mom or just deal with the pain......." Chloe shoos away the thought of her Mom. That's what she's been doing for a while now she never really mourned her death because of the war path that she's on to find Max. 

"I'm sorry about Joyce Chloe..." Young Max gets closer to Chloe which makes Chloe smile 

"Yeah....wait can I see her? I really have no clue how this works or why you're here....I'm not complaining and no Max you better not leave me again....." Once again Chloe shoos away the thought of Max leaving her right after her dad was killed. 

"I'm sorry about that Chloe but no....I'm here for as long as you need me. Don't really think you'll need me when you find Max though." 

"So you know that she's alive then?" Chloe still refuses to think about 'what if' as she'll search everywhere to find the girl she loves. Falling in love with Max happened pretty early on for Chloe, she even told her Dad and Joyce about Max which the both of them gave their approval on but there was also that doubt for Chloe....that 'what if' and before Chloe finally psyched herself up to tell Max how she feels a drunk driver killed her Dad and Max was gone but now? Its the zombie apocalypse and that sure as shit isn't going to stop Chloe from telling Max how she feels

"I don't know for certain Chloe she might be dead...." 

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Chloe yells a bit to loud which gets the horse's attention. Young Max jumps a little and Chloe instantly apologizes 

"Look she's not dead okay? She can't be.....I have to tell her how I feel....." 


	24. My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes progress with the horse! While Max looks around Chloe's room

"Okay I can do this!" After walking back and fourth telling herself over and over that she can do this Chloe's ready to try! 

"Isn't there supposed to be like....a saddle or something?" Its getting pretty dark outside but thankfully Chloe sees the saddle. At least she sure as shit hope its the saddle. Her arm still hurts but she throws it ontop of the horse and is rather thankful she's not getting kicked in the face 

The horse is just staring at Chloe which she does think is a bit weird but at least its not making any noises. 

"Okay now I think I have to....tighten this?" Chloe yanks at the straps but not too hard. The horse bows its head at Chloe which she assumes she did a good job. Chloe looks at the horse and then around the horse, she really has no clue what she's looking for but she's looking anyway 

"This horse is a dude....." Chloe notices. The saddle is on pretty tight....is that everything? 

"Guess I get on you then huh....please don't throw me off...." Chloe tells the horse and attempts to get on but Young Max says 

"Should you really ride now Chloe? It's really dark outside you should wait...." 

"This conversation sounds familiar dude" Chloe remembers a few days ago to the very first day she got Franks RV working. That's also the day that Pompidou saved her life, Chloe really hopes he's okay...

"And you're going to get some sleep....right?" Young Max sits on the ground which Chloe hops off the horse and joins her 

"You know if you were the ghost of Mom or Dad I wouldn't listen to you Max...." Chloe hopes the two of them are happy wherever they might be. 

"Do you want to talk about them Chloe?" 

"Not really..." Chloe grabs her bag of supplies and uses it as a pillow. She looks up at the sky and can't help but to think all the stars look beautiful right now. Chloe tries to get some rest by thinking happy thoughts but more thoughts of her parents and Max are on her mind so Chloe looks over and sees Young Max in her classic pirate outfit which gets a smile from Chloe 

"We were so dorky wearing these...." Chloe knows where exactly her old outfit is. Chloe's lying if she says she never thought of maybe passing it down to her kids....having kids was never really Chloe's thing but having kids with Ma....

"But it was so much fun...you remember our ship? I hope its still standing..." 

"Remember Bongo? I miss him...." Chloe's old white kitty was also ran over by a car. Like her dad was....

"Bongo was the best first mate ever" Young Max tears up a little which gets Chloe to stand up and try and hug her but it just causes her to fall down. Can't hug someone whose not really there

"Yeah he was..... are you okay?" Chloe asks 

"Are you asking a ghost if they're okay Chloe? That's kinda sweet actually...." Young Max smiles which gets Chloe to blush 

"Well yeah....so are you okay?" Chloe asks again not really sure what kind of answer she's going to get 

"I'm perfect Chloe....are you okay?" Chloe wants to say that she's not, how could she be? Her mom is dead, her best friend is out there all alone during the zombie apocalypse with the possibility that she could be dead as well and this whole trip to Seattle is pointless but instead Chloe says 

"I'm fine dude....." Chloe smiles and turns back around to face the stars. Young Max doesn't say anything back and eventually Chloe slowly drifts of to sleep 

"RIDING A HORSE IS SO COOL!" Chloe shouts as her long blonde hair flows in the wind. She's been riding for a while now as she knows she's getting pretty close to Seattle. Cracking a few zombies skulls with her baseball bat as she rides. Thoughts of her and Max finally reuniting is the only thing Chloe can think of until finally...

"MAX! YOU'RE HERE!" Chloe gets off her horse and runs right into her best friends arms and immediately gives her a passionate kiss. Max and Chloe are finally reunited! 

"Oh Max.....I missed you so much......Max......I love you so much....." Chloe feels someone breathing next to her so she opens her eyes hoping that her and Max are together but....

"Fuck just a dream...." Chloe says as the very first thing she sees is the horse. To make her morning absolutely better the horse sneezes right in Chloe's face. Chloe groans and wipes the snot from her face 

"So that must've been a pretty good dream huh?" Young Max says 

"Do you remember when you punched that girl in the face? All because of a candy bar!" Max laughs like she never laughed before. 

"Bitch deserved it too!" Younger Chloe laughs with her. Laughing with Younger Chloe was really a highlight but her talking to herself caused Rachel to wake up. She sees Max is smiling which is good so Rachel makes her way to the garage and gets some food. She also sees a shit ton of guns so she grabs one being extra careful to keep her finger off the trigger and makes her way to Max 

"Here....you'll need this" Rachel hands the gun and the food still getting growled at from Pompidou. She sighs and goes to return to Kate but Max stops her 

"You should eat something Rachel" 

"Nah....I'll be dead soon. Max can I ask you something?" Rachel looks over at the sleeping Kate and can't help but to feel love and upset but what she's about to ask she has too 

"Sure" 

"Before I turn can you.....you know." Rachel really doesn't want to say the word 'shoot me' but she's glad Max understands 

"What about Kate?" Max asks worried about both of them. She's happy for their relationship but with Rachel slowly dying she doesn't know what to do with Kate

"She deserves to live...." Rachel smiles but that goes away when she sees a very pissed off Kate looking at the both of them 

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE RACHEL! YOU'LL BE FINE...." Kate instantly starts to cry and before Rachel can say anything Kate runs outside. 

Max wants to follow them but she decides not too, before Rachel follows Kate she ponders bringing the knife that Max gave them but she decides not to do it. 

Max really hopes she didn't make a bad choice by not following them

"They're cute together" Younger Chloe says which gets a smile from Max 

"Yeah...." Is all Max can say. She's had enough sitting on this bloody kitchen so she gets up and finally looks around the Price household

The wine stain they made when they were kids is still there

Pictures of Chloe looking really happy is still there but nothing recent 

There outside pirate fort is still there

William and Joyce smiling outside Two Whales Diner is still there 

That's it for the things that Max remembers. Well there's ONE more thing that Max remembers in the Price household but she's feeling a bit nervous. 

"What's wrong Max?" Younger Chloe asks while Max just stands on the steps 

"What if....what if.....never mind I'm okay" Max walks up the stairs and instantly notices the post that Max accidently ran into when they were kids that Chloe took the blame for. As she ascends the footsteps it looks the exact same really. Same book shelf, same picture of Arcadia Bay but that's not what Max wants to see right now. 

A red 'Keep Out!' sign is the only thing that stands in Max's way. She takes a deep breath trying her best to picture how it looks but she can't really think of anything. Max opens the door and can't help but to cry when she notices two things 

All the pictures Max gave to Chloe is still hanging above Chloe's desk 

A framed picture of young Max wearing her black eye patch and young Chloe wearing her pirate hat smiling ear to ear 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we're going back to first person!


	25. Seattle here I come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe starts her journey to Seattle with her new friend while Max has breakdown in Chloe's room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to first person for a few chapters   
> Mentions of self harm this chapter you've been warned

"Okay....let's do this...." I take a few deep breaths that does calm me down just a bit. After my rather....intense dream I try not to think about it. I take one last look at the map and hope that I'm on the right path I take one look at the horse who looks pretty hungry so I go to approach him 

"I'm going to ride you okay?" I get interrupted by Young Max 

"That's what she said" 

"NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR JOKES DUDE!" I chuckle a little at her joke but I'm wasting time. Seattle is so close now....nothing is going to get in my way. I move my arm around and it still hurts but I can't complain. I grab my bat and talk to the horse again 

"Please don't throw me off...." I take a deep breath as Young Max gives me a rather encouraging thumbs up which does help. I throw my bag on the horses side with the bag as well and I finally jump on the horse. 

It actually goes really well which I can't help but to laugh at but now I'm just sitting on the horse. I really have no clue what to do, the view up here is rather nice as I can see the beeline to a broken down fence. 

"Okay.....go!" I facepalm and Young Max does too. 

"What should I do?" I ask her but she just shrugs her shoulders at me. I'm about to say 'What the fuck you're no help dude' but that's not the first time I've said that. So once again I just sit there not really sure what to do but that's when I remember something 

All my lazy nights off me watching movies is going to pay off because I remember what to do! I kick the horse on its side and he starts to run which is fine but what isn't fine is the fact that we're running right to a house. I tell myself not to panic so I turn myself to the right and it works! We're now on the street so I give the horse a few kicks as the horse trots to the direction I want to go. 

There's a zombie who notices us as every single part of me is telling me to kill him with my bat but I just trot past him. 

Disaster number two quickly strikes as my dumbass isn't paying attention to my bag which almost falls over but I catch it just in time. A apple falls out of the bag, I'm pretty hungry but instead I just put the apple in the horses face. Not really sure if I'm doing it right but the horse eats it out of my hand! It feels absolutely weird but I give him a few pats on its mane? Do horses have manes or are those just lions? 

I really have no clue but then the horse makes a noise which I assume is a good thing? My ass hasn't been thrown on the ground yet and we're not running to a point where I can't control the horse so all is well? 

"What the hell am I going to name you?" I tell the horse who doesn't answer me but if the horse did....well I'd probably assume I'm dead or something but then again me being all alone in the zombie apocalypse while I look for the girl who I'm pretty sure I'm in love with does sound well....not the best scenario I can think of.....last nights dream though....that was awesome....

"Are you okay Max?" Younger Chloe asks me. I have no clue how long I've been crying but I assume its been for quite a while as my whole shirt is covered in tears. 

"I uh....yeah...." I muster up. Seeing this picture and me being in Chloe's room is alot to take in but its also really depressing. I'll be lying if I don't say I never thought of what our reuioin would be like but this? Her Mom and Dad being dead while I have no clue where she is.....isn't it. I'd also thought she'd accidently run me over or something and at first Chloe would really be mad at me but then we'll have an amazing week together and totally become a coupl....

Wishful thinking I guess 

I wipe off a few of my tears and look around Chloe's room. Chloe must've been a punk because I see a lot of band posters everywhere. Graffiti all over the walls but what gets my eye is the cigarettes buts I see. I never knew Chloe smoke cigarettes which is really gross but then I see a rainbow covered bong. Chloe used to smoke weed....I wonder if she's getting withdraws wherever she is. I hope she's alright not smoking weed or cigarettes....or maybe she's found them somewhere else? I really have no clue but then something else catches my attention which makes me want to cry again 

A razor that has dry blood on it. 

"Wow...." Younger Chloe says. I have to agree with her but seeing that razor has definitely brought up some rather.....not so ground memories. It takes a while for me to stop staring at that razor but when I do yet another thing gets my attention. A playboy which instantly gets me start blushing so I just throw it from where it was. I then realize how much of a mistake I've did so I run over to grab the Playboy again but I accidently trip on something. 

I instantly pick myself back up not really caring what tripped me but when I return to the Playboy I yell out in frustration. 

"What's wrong dude?" Younger Chloe asks me. I know she's confused right now but it's just.....

"Everything has to be the same! I can't start moving her shit Chloe!" I must've thrown the Playboy a bit too hard as the thing ripped in half. Chloe's room has to be the exact same for her to come back or she'd hate me for moving her shit! 

"Dude....it's just a Playboy I'm sure Chloe doesn't care....." 

"SHE DOES! I LEFT HER WHEN SHE NEEDED ME THE MOST AND IT'S NOT GOING TO LOOK GOOD WHEN SHE SEES ME MOVING HER SHIT!" I yell at Younger Chloe who just looks at me really confused. I know Chloe's going to hate me when she sees me! I deserve it.....

During my breakdown I hear a noise but I honestly don't give a fuck what the hell it is. I'm a terrible best friend who abandoned Chloe when she needed me the most.....Chloe's not going to love me! She's not going to want to be with me! I deserve too.....

"Max...." I look up and see.....William Price 


	26. Ghosts! Or am I just going crazy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a good thing that Max is talking to the ghost of her best friends dead mother and father?   
> Mentions of self harm this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a Max POV this chapter cause next chapter.....;)

"It's good to see you Max Caulfield" William smiles at me and he's joined by his wife Joyce. William was like a second father for me but I just can't get over the fact that I'm seeing him right now so once again I start to cry. 

Younger Chloe gives her parents a hug and this just makes me cry some more because it makes me wonder if Chloe is actually....dead. 

"Have you guys seen Chloe?" I ask really hoping I'll get an answer. The three of them just shake their heads at me and it makes me furious! First I move Chloe's playboy which I know she'll be angry about but they can't even tell me if Chloe's dead! How can they not know, I need to see her. This was it. this was my plan I hoped at the very least Joyce would tell me where Chloe is but I just don't know! 

"TELL ME DAMNIT!" I get the gun out of my hand and start to fire at them but of course I miss. They're ghosts for fuck sake....

"Max.....put the gun down please" Younger Chloe tries to calm me down but I'm not having it. I shoot my gun at them until I run out of bullets. I have no clue why I'm shooting at my second family but I'm just.....

Ever since I saw that stupid razor my thoughts have turned dark. Chloe used to cut herself and maybe she wouldn't if I was still in her life....maybe if I would've told Chloe how I feel maybe she wouldn't of smoked. Or drink or.....LEAVE HER HOUSE DURING THE APOCPLYSE WITHOUT LEAVING A NOTE! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE! 

Ghost William and Joyce just stand there not saying anything while I continue to cry. I'm unsure if my shots alerted some zombies but I don't give a shit maybe they should just come up here and....

"Why are you so upset Max? What's wrong?" Ghost Joyce asks me but I just look at her in complete anger. I hate this side of me, I just wish I'd be that shy dork I was in Seattle but these zombies and the fact that I have no clue if Chloe is dead or not is just making me so mad. Seeing Younger Chloe helped me but now that I'm seeing her parents and not Chloe.....

"I'm sorry we can't tell you if Chloe's dead but if she's not you need to have a plan. Your friend Kate said that Chloe used to tag that school.....Blackwell Academy maybe you can start there? But before you do anything you need to eat something Max Caulfield." The food that Rachel gave me I left on the kitchen floor. It then comes to me that I don't see Pompidou anywhere so I go to call his name but no dice 

I start to worry so I rush downstairs and I see him eating the food that Rachel gave us. I sigh and walk over to give Pompidou some pets. I startle him just a little but he continues eating until he stops and then he looks at me. He tilts his head and it sort of makes me feel a little bit better but my stomach can't stop telling me to feed her so I search for food 

Everything in the refrigerator is spoiled but that's when I spot some cereal. The milk has gone bad so I just eat a couple handfuls but that's it. 

"There you happy?" I tell Ghost Joyce who doesn't look so pleased. Neither does Ghost William or Younger Chloe so I just groan and make my way to the garage 

I see a bunch of canned food so I gobble pretty much everything I see not really caring what it is. I see a water bottle so after I'm done eating I jug that down too but I frown when I hear Pompidou whimper. I throw the bottle on the ground but I can't find another one and that just makes me so mad I could just....

"It's okay Max, maybe you can find your van that you were driving? That did had everything you need...." Ghost William tells me. Whenever I had a panic attack or felt like crying William always knew what to say to calm me down. Chloe did too but Chloe's not here right now....

I take a few deep breathes and continue to look around the garage. I see a bunch of hunting gear that could be useful but I look over and see a glass case full of guns. The fact that there was some leftover food and water here and the fact that there's just a case of guns sitting there ready to be taking makes me wonder 

Why hasn't anyone tried to loot this place? 

It takes me a while to find out which gun goes to which ammo but when I do I put it back in my pocket and am really unsure what to do now. Both of them gave me pretty good ideas on what to do but there's something I want to do before I search for any clues for Chloe 

I need to find Rachel and Kate. The two of them are so sweet together and even though every single part of me is worried that Rachels bite has....finally turned her I keep the benefit of the doubt and go on the search. 

Sadly my search doesn't last long because in the middle of the street I see a bunch of zombies feasting on a body. I really hope its not Kate but I haven't heard anyone outside so.....

"There's a lot of them Max maybe you shouldn't...." Ghost William tells me but I ignore him. I get a bit closer and shout 

"HEY DICK HEADS!" This gets their attention and I see that there's not just one body the zombies are feasting on but two. I can't think about what happened as the zombies get closer to me but I don't shoot them. In fact I just stand there.....I really have no clue what I'm doing I could just shoot them but.....my parents are dead and if Chloe is one of them.....

"Kill them Max" Younger Chloe tries to tell me but I ignore her too. The zombies continue to inch closer to me but once again I stand there. Chloe could be alive but she could also be dead 

"KILL THEM....please...." Younger Chloe screams as Ghost Joyce shields her eyes. The zombie lunges at me and....


	27. What if?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally arrives in Seattle while Max looks around Arcadia Bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys really think I'd leave you with a cliff hanger like that? Nah I love you guys too much :D

I've been riding for a while now. The pace I'm riding is still the same as I'm a bit scared too ride faster. The horse is doing its job and hasn't thrown me off so that's fantastic but I'm still worried. Everything is going so well as I'm inching closer and closer to Seattle. 

"How are you going to search the entirety of Seattle Chloe?" Young Max asks me. I've put off this and many other thoughts for a while now but I see the Welcome To Seattle sign and....

**I'm coming home Captain Bluebeard**

I headshot the zombie that lunged at me, the next couple of zombies try their best to run at me but I quickly kill them. Never in my life have I ever fired a gun but for some reason every single zombie dies from a headshot from me. I run out of ammo so I take my frustration out on the last one. 

I'm just so angry at myself 

For me not talking to Chloe for all those years 

For me not telling Chloe how I felt 

For this whole situation I'm in, I'm home and Chloe isn't. I have no clue if she's dead or not but me being all alone has gotten me so angry. 

I hate that so many people are dead

I hate that Rachel and Kate couldn't be together 

I hate Victoria for being so stupid

I hate how angry I've become, my anger has took over and I hate it. I'm crushing this zombies skull like I've done this before. I don't even yell when I do it, the zombie is dead and now what? I should've let the zombie kill me....I should be dead but I'm not. 

Chloe should be here with me. We should at the very least be together trying to survive but now? I'm seeing ghosts of a younger version of her and her parents. 

"Max...." Younger Chloe tries to get me out of my thoughts but the bodies in the street has my attention. I just get more angrier because of course its Rachel and Kate. I'm out of bullets so now I have a decision too make. Let them turn or kill them but they don't deserve to have their skulls crushed by me. Me being the idiot I am didn't pack more ammo so I just walk away

I just simply walk in a direction, no ammo, no food, no water and Pompidou is no where to be found

This sucks 

"Max please talk too me" Younger Chloe tries but I don't answer her 

"Come on Max...." Ghost William says but I don't answer him either 

"What would Chloe think?" Ghost Joyce says and I don't answer her either 

What would Chloe think? My thoughts are turning dark right now as I try to think about Chloe but I can't. I should've let those zombies kill me Chloe's probably dead. My journey to come home is absolutely pointless Chloe's dead. I just hope her death was quick but some how I doubt it. She'd probably got torn apart by zombies screaming in pain. Maybe I should find zombie Chloe? 

I'm so deep in thought it takes me a second to snap out of it and realize where I'm standing. There's a statue that I see and the letters in the distance read Blackwell Academy 

Chloe used to tag this place but how the hell is that going to help me? I could get a mindset on Chloe's thoughts in the world which would make me feel a bit better but for how long? I'd cry seeing these tags but it'll last just like everything does. I'm going to die without knowing what happened to my best friend 

My only friend.....well if she still thinks of me as a friend but I don't blame her if she doesn't. 

Zombies are packed all around this high school and now they see me. I could run but....why? Chloe's dead and I'm all alone. 

None of the zombies seem to care about me. I chuckle because its probably because of all that blood that's over me. What if I just walk right past them so I get inside the school and look around? 

What if the closer I get they would care about me and I'd get ripped part like Chloe did 

What if Chloe isn't dead and is in fact alive? 

What if I find her and....

"Darn it I've barley grown at all" I can't help but to laugh as I see yet another ghost of well....me. 


	28. MAX IS ALIVE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe rushes back to Arcadia Bay

**I'm coming home Captain Bluebeard**

Max is....alive. She's made this sign for me....I...I can't believe it. My best friend actually survived this shit and is coming home. I can't help but too scream as loud as I can 

"DUDE BIGGER YOU SURVIVED!" Hoping Young Max will answer me but she does not. Its whatever I'm not even that mad that the ghost version of my best friend isn't here too see this....its whatever. 

I'm rather thankful I don't have too search the entirety of Seattle for Max. I totally would but its just....I'm really lazy. I turn around in the other direction smiling from cheek to cheek. I'm just so happy right now! Max is coming home and we'll be together! 

Okay maybe not together together because I don't even think Max likes girls. I mean I don't even think she likes boys either....

Fuck I'm really in love with Max 

"We always have been" A voice startles the shit out of me causing me to finally fall off the horse. I'm rather surprised I lasted this long without falling and I'm really grateful the horse just doesn't run away completely 

"Holy shit I have blue hair" The voice is....me. Its the same me I saw who held up that baseball bat while Young Max was taking her picture. 

I stand there a bit stunned seeing the younger version of me as Ghost Me starts talking 

"So this is Seattle....pretty crap honestly" She's standing right next to the Welcome To Seattle sign. I got to agree Seattle doesn't look at that special but Ghost Me starts to stare at the sign 

"Max wrote this....she really cares about us..." Ghost Me looks a bit upset so I ask what's wrong. I should make my way to Arcadia Bay but seeing the ghost version of my younger self looks so sad it kinda makes me sad 

"Max needs you Chloe, she's in a really rough state. I've been with her ever since this started. Mom and Dad are trying with her but I...I'm worried about her. I know I can't do anything to help her besides help her spiritually but still....it sucks." 

"What do you mean...what's wrong with Max?" I have to keep it calm for her. She's alive but if she's not okay....

"She almost killed herself Chloe. She just stood there while a zombie almost got her. She killed it but now.....younger her is talking too her now but I'm so worried Chloe" I quickly get on my horse and urge for it too go faster but it continues with the same pace 

"I don't need this shit right now! GO FASTER" I scream at the horse but once again we're at the exact same pace we were. I don't want to hurt the horse but images of Max almost dying is the only thing I can think about at the moment. 

"MAX NEEDS ME.....please...." I fight off the tears as I see some zombies approaching me. The horse isn't going any faster but the zombies are getting closer so I take out my bat ready to crack some skulls in 

"Somethings wrong with the horse Chloe" Ghost Me says 

"YEAH I'M WELL AWARE OF THAT!" I hop off the horse and quickly make work of the first zombie by swinging my bat right in its head. The second zombie is a lot slower so I take out its knees and crack its skull open. I back off so I can get some distance between the third and fourth zombie but the horse uses its legs and hits the zombie right in the skull instantly killing it 

"OH SO NOW YOU WANT TO WORK!" The horse makes a noise which I'm assuming is a 'eat a dick' responce 

The final zombie is focus on the horse which is perfect for me so I smack it with the handle of my bat and the horse once again kills the zombie by crushing its skull. 

"AH DUDE YOU STOLE MY KILL!" 

All the zombies are left and the problem presents its self. The horse wants my food and water so I quickly open the food that had a lid on. I tie my bag around the horses mouth so he can eat. As for the water I really have no clue what to do with that so I'm just sitting here with the bottle urging the horse too go faster which it does with the more food it eats 

"That was a close one dude" Ghost Me says and I can't help but to agree with her 

Arcadia Bay is going to be a long ride but now that Max is making her way there I'm not stopping for anything. All my food is gone as for the water I take one long sip and give the rest to my horse. Our pace is finally speeding up as we should make it home by night time at the very least. 

I just need Max to be okay....for a few more hours and then we'll be together again...

Best friends or more I don't care as long as Max Caulfield is in my life I couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming up pretty soon sadly :(


	29. I'm Going To Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds a old friend while Max has a conversation with her younger self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy I still have no clue where to take my other fics so I apologize if it takes a while for an update D:   
> In the meanwhile read my other fics if you want, you don't have too if you don't wanna :D

"You're not going to say anything?" Younger Me asks me. Honestly what can I say? "Hey younger me I'm pretty sure I'm losing my mind" or "Why are you here?" if anything seeing the younger version of myself makes me angry. Seeing her so...shy I miss that. I never thought I'd miss me being so anti-social but I do. 

I can hear myself sigh which I'm not really in the mood for. I'm still standing pretty close to the zombies and they've still hasn't noticed me. The school looks pretty....well pretty really. I'm kind of surprised, there's still zombies everywhere but the school looks nice. The windows are still standing, the walls aren't covered in bed, the stairs are still....stairy? That's pretty much everything I can see 

Standing in this parking lot seeing all the zombies look....

"It makes me feel bad that there's so many of them....still alive." Younger me says but once again I don't say anything to her. I have to agree it does make me feel a little bad which does make me a bit happy that my humanity hasn't been all lost. 

I'm looking for any graffiti on the walls and I can't really find any. I hope this will help me feel sort of better because I really want to cry, or laugh, or smile or anything really. 

"What are you going to do?" I ignore her as I take a deep breath and walk towards the zombies. My body is still covered in blood but I can't help but to think everything will turn to shit if it starts to rain. If it does I'll be screwed....I wouldn't know what happened to Chloe and that makes me sad. But if she is dead.....

I'm so deep in thought when I finally snap out of it I'm standing right at the stairway. I feel a raindrop land on mine shoulder and right before I see if the school is unlocked Young Me screams 

"YOU GOTTA GET INSIDE!" This makes me laugh just a little bit. Of course the younger version of myself would be worried....

Thankfully the school is unlocked as I slam the door shut. This gets the zombies attention as it don't take a while for the entrance to be stormed by zombies. I'm quick to react by rushing away from the entrance. The zombies are now making their way towards me so I run inside the closes place I can find. I slam the door shut, and lock it. This works like a charm, the zombies try their best to get in by wherever the hell I am must have an amazing lock. I hear the zombies groaning and moaning but after a few minutes they suddenly lose interest in me.

I really can't hear anything so I'm a bit confused as to why the zombies suddenly stopped trying to get in. 

"What do you think happened?" Younger me asks. I feel kind of bad not really saying anything so I open my mouth and....

"Holy....wowzers" I see that the entire bathroom wall is completely covered in graffiti. 

**I THOUGHT I WAS AT LEAST GOOD ENOUGH FOR A GOODBYE!**

**WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU!**

**YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!**

A tear makes my way down my cheek as I walk closer to place my hand on the art but I stop. I see a rather impressive black bird that covers each mirror. Its really beautiful actually as I get to see more of Chloe's graffiti. I'm about 3 seconds away from breaking down completely, seeing all this art from Chloe and getting a real good mindset into what I missed all these years is really making me emotional but I hear what caused the zombies to lose interest in me 

I hear a dog barking which instantly makes me think of Pompidou but I also hear a girl screaming

"COME ON BONGO 2.0 FASTER!" No....it can't be.....

Is that Chloe? 

"YOU HAVE TO SLOW DOWN!" Younger Me yells right in my ear. 

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" I yell. Ever since I've heard about Max the speed I'm going is slowly speeding up. Its getting pretty bad as I'm super duper nervous I'm going to run into something. I could try and yell at the horse to slow down but I really don't want to. I feel a little bad but I can't slow down...not now. 

It turns out I am slowing down because I make my way right back to Franks RV. The horse must know somethings up and so do I as I hear a noise coming from the RV. 

I quickly get off the horse bat in band, I'm feeling confident and scared at the exact same time. I make my way closer to the RV ready to strike at whatever I see. 

"Whose there?" I ask and instantly regret it. For all I know it could be a shit ton of zombies or....people with guns that could hurt me but it turns out its neither. 

"POMPIDOU!" I yell and Pompidou jumps right into my arms licking me all over. This reaction I wasn't expecting as Pompidou used to be this badass guard dog for Frank but hearing Pompidou whimper this much makes me cry. I really missed him so much.....

Pompidou actually looks really good which makes me a bit confused. Its been a while since I've seen him so it makes me wonder if someone was taking care of him. So my next question is what happened?

After Pompidou has finally calmed down he starts to growl at the horse. I look over at the horse who looks....well he doesn't really care actually. 

"Stop Pompidou" I say really hoping he'd still listen to me. Which he actually does which can't help but to make me smirk but all good things must come to an end as zombies are alerted too our position. I'm quick to react as I jump right on my horse ready to get the hell out of here but that's when a problem strikes. I have no clue where the hell I'm going as the horse just ran in the direction I've told him but I haven't checked if it was the right way. 

I can't even get the horse to stop as Pompidou starts to run. I'm rather shocked that the horse is actually following Pompidou but he is. 

This is happening so fast so I try to get my map from my bag but it accidently falls right out of my bag. I try to yell that we should go back but it goes in one ear and out the other. At least I still have my bat....

This really pisses me off as I'm starting to wonder if I should just jump right off the horse entirely. They've been running for a while now which does make me a bit happy because they're going so fast but again it doesn't matter if Pompidou isn't guiding the horse in the right way. 

"COME ON BONGO 2.0 FASTER!" I yell when I see a whole bunch of zombies. I have no clue where I've thought of the name Bongo 2.0 but something catches my mind as I think I saw Blackwell Academy out the corner of my eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to third person for the remainder of this fic next chapter


	30. CHLOE IS ALIVE!

Bongo 2.0 or as Chloe's new name for the horse is ASSHOLE THAT'S WAY TOO FAST! Isn't actually going too fast. Yes he's following Pompidou but its not too the point where if he ran into a tree Chloe would go flying. Chloe has since gave up trying to tell him to slow down but now she's convinced she's home. She has too clue why Pompidou is leading her there but he must have a reason. The trio does past some zombies but they're too fast for them to be a threat. 

While they ride Chloe tilts her head back to let the wind blow right in her face. Her hair has been short during her teenage years but seeing the younger version of herself with her long blonde hair sure gave Chloe some thoughts on if she finally wants to grow her hair out. Granted Chloe's already doing it since she hasn't done had a haircut since all of this started but it still makes Chloe's think. Also the fact that her blue hair dye is pretty much dead so without even noticing it her hair is already turning back into where its once way. Max used to always like Chloe's long blonde hair....

Snapping out of that thought ASSHOLE THAT'S WAY TOO FAST and Pompidou has finally stop. 

"I'm home....why am I here?" Chloe instantly sees the dead zombies that's in the street

"She was here...." Young Chloe says which gets Chloe to jump off the horse. She gets her bat just in case she runs into any trouble and walks over to the dead zombies. 

"THERE'S FOOT PRINTS!" Chloe shouts out in complete joy but she can't enjoy it as zombies make there way towards them. Its enough zombies that causes a trouble so Chloe has a problem 

Try and get on the horse and hopefully they'll get past the zombies 

Go home and hopefully let this horde past 

Unfortunately with Chloe thinking too much her first choice is instantly out of the question as more zombies make there way towards the trio. Pompidou is barking at the zombies while the horse is just standing there not freaking out. Chloe wants too question this but she finally starts to move as she screams at Pompidou to follow her while she guides the horse away but she doesn't get too far. 

Chloe's completely surrounded.... 

"What are you going to do?" Young Max asks her. 

"I....I gotta go...." Max says. She takes one last look at the graffiti filled bathroom and turns around the way she came. 

"You can do it Max!" Ghost William gives her words of encouragement which makes her smile just a little bit. When Max steps outside she sees a bunch of zombies running towards something so Max decides to follow them. While Max follows the zombies the rain is starting to become worst. 

How in the world Max hasn't been spotted yet is beyond her but her plan is worked to a charm as she sees that the zombies has made its way too the Price household. 

"COME ON YOU FUCKERS! LET'S DANCE!" Max hears a girl scream and she has the same thought she did earlier....

Is that Chloe? 

Worry immediately starts to take over as Max doesn't have a weapon to help out whoever this girl is. 

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Max shouts which does get some zombies attention but not all of them. Thankfully she's still hearing the girl yell at the zombies. 

Max can easily run the other direction still yelling at the zombies so they could follow her but it doesn't help because more zombies are making their way towards the girls voice. Max tries and tries to think of a plan to help out the girl and her urge to keep fighting stops when she finally hears the girl stop talking 

"CHLOE!" Max shouts but her shouting goes on deaf ears has help has arrived. 

Before Max can even blink loud gun fire are coming from every direction. Max gets on the ground and balls herself in a ball hoping to not get shot. The gun fire only lasts for a few seconds and Max is absolutely terrified to open her eyes again as she fears that her life was saved from the zombies but the people who killed them might not be so friendly 

"Are you okay?" Someone asks but Max isn't focused on this person. Max runs towards the girl but gets stopped by someone holding a gun right at her face 

"HAVE YOU BEEN BITEN!" Max hears someone yell at the girl. She tries to sneak past the person with the gun but this causes Max to be thrown on the ground and the person who asked if she was fine catches up to her 

"You should come with us...." They say but once again Max doesn't care. At the corner of her eye Max spots Pompidou barking up a storm and a....horse? 

Max tries too eavesdrop in the conversation but this causes more guns in her face and Max stands back. 

"NO I HAVEN'T BEEN BITEN!" The girl screams. The person who asked if Max was fine walks past the people who are holding guns and walks up to the girl 

"We've met before...." Max hears. She tries too hear more of the conversation but with Pompidou's loud barking isn't hard to understand. While Max stands there she catches what these people are wearing. 

"You guys are the military?" 

"Proudly we're the..." The soldiers responce falls on deaf ears as the girl makes her way towards Max. With Pompidou and the horse right behind her followed by soldiers....

Max and Chloe lock eyes with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who put that 30/33 up there? I didn't....;-;


	31. Rain

The rain is getting worse as the military try to ask Max and Chloe if they want them to come with but the two have just been staring at the other for a hour now. No one has moved a single muscle, no one has said a single word they're just looking at each other. 

That is until a zombie sneaks up on Chloe and bites her right in the neck. The military has left the two and this makes Max run over to Chloe but its too late. Chloe is screaming out in horror as Max throws herself on top of the zombie. 

Max puts it arm right in the zombies mouth causing it to bite her but Max uses her other hand to slam the zombies skull into the rainy payment. 

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!" Max yells as loud she can until finally the zombie dies. Max looks down at her arm and sees that she's now bitten but she looks over at Chloe whose actually smiling at her. Max rushes over to Chloe's side and tries to get the bleeding to stop but its no use. Tears start to flow down on Max's cheek but Chloe uses all of her strength to wipe off the tears. With Chloe's hand now on her cheek Max smiles and gives Chloe's hand a cheek. 

Chloe smiles at this but she's dying and so is Max. Chloe lays down on the pavement as more zombies make there way towards the two. Max and Chloe hold hands, look right into the others blue eyes and finally says something they've been dying to say for years 

"I love you Max Caulfield" 

"I love you Chloe Price" 

The last image that the both of them see is each other before the zombies make their way to the fallen girls eating them alive. 


	32. HOW DID YOU NOT FALL OFF THE HORSE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys smut so....ya'll gonna get it this chapter ;)

Max has to blink her eyes a couple of times to realize this but yes Chloe is here. Her best friend since childhood is alive, she's actually alive. Holy shit Chloe is alive and she's absolutely gorgeous. 

"....if you guys changed your mind this is where we're stationed. We haven't found a lot of civilians but if you survived this far you guys must be useful. We're not going to force you guys but we can really use all the people we can get. Think about it...please...." The leader of the military hands Chloe a map and that is the last thing Chloe wants to see right now. Not the fact that other people has survived this but she's getting really tired looking at maps at the moment. 

The horse nudges his head against Chloe which she wonders if the horse is just telling her to go to Max. She probably should, her best friend survived this and is currently standing a few feet in front of her. Okay now she isn't as soon as the military leaves Max runs towards her. The only thought that's going threw Chloe's mind is just how beautiful Max is right now. 

Max has to stop herself while she's running, yes Chloe does have the height advantage but Max doesn't want to run her over. Neither girl doesn't know what to say and now there faces are mere inches apart. Chloe and Max just stare at each other, not sure what to do or what to say so they just look at each other. Chloe's hair is a complete mess as her natural blond is starting to show with a mixture of blue while Max's hair is still the dorky brown it always was. Max's freckles cover her cheeks while Chloe's blue eyes are shinning during the rain. The cold rain is completely drenching both girls clothes right now as the both of them are cold so Chloe comments

"Dude you're shiv..." Chloe can't even finish that sentence as Max leans forward and gives Chloe a quick kiss. Its so quick in fact Chloe doesn't even get a chance to kiss her back so while Max just looks embarrassed assuming Chloe wasn't a fan of this kiss or didn't want it but that's far from incorrect 

Chloe wraps her arms around Max's neck, moves the tiniest hair out of her way and gives Max a kiss that's so full of passion and love for the smaller girl. Totally forgetting that before the end of the world Chloe 'hated' Max but now she's kissing the girl she deep down knew she loved, the only girl she wanted to have a future with, the only girl she wanted to grow old with, the only girl zombies be damned she wanted a relationship with 

The fact that Max is kissing the only girl she's ever had a crush on completely blows her mind. She's never kissed anyone before but the fact that Chloe hasn't slapped her, pulled away, or told her how shitty of a kisser she is also blows her mind. 

Chloe pulls back for air but Max wasn't quite done as now she takes control. She dances around Chloe's mouth pretty much begging for permission and Chloe doesn't need to be told twice. Now there's tongue involved and its getting really intense but the coldness from the rain is too much so Chloe has to pretty much guide Max to the front door without pulling away from Max's lips. 

Not the biggest of challenges Chloe has faced 

Max's mind is in a whole other place at the moment, she wants to ask why Chloe is walking and not standing still but that's when she realize where Chloe is guiding her. 

"Chloe the uh....horse...." Is the very first words Max says to Chloe. 

"Pompidou watch Bongo 20...see Max all good" Chloe really wants to continue kissing Max which Max loves as a small smile is on her face but there's no way her and Chloe are going to be inside while Pompidou and Bongo 2.0 (Max will think of a better name later) Is out outside so Max pulls back from Chloe for the second time which Chloe does not like 

"No way are you giving me puppy dog eyes Caulfield" Chloe's Kryptonite whenever she was young. Chloe waits a few seconds when she realizes Max isn't going to budge so she looks back at both animals standing outside and walks outside in the cold rain to get the horse. Chloe was going to tell Pompidou to follow but she's rather shocked to see that Max is already petting Pompidou and came when she called 

"How do you...." Chloe stops herself, she really doesn't want to know. So with Bongo 2.0 following her Chloe walks back inside her home. She looks down and sees that the map the military gave her is a bit soaked but that's a problem for another day. Chloe guides Bongo 2.0 in the living room while Max tells Pompidou to stay which he does. Chloe once again thinks about asking how Max knows Pompidou but once again that's a problem for another day 

Chloe REALLY wants to get back to kissing Max so she almost tackles the poor girl against the wall and pepper her entire body with kisses. Max makes a sound which Chloe instantly pulls back assuming she hurt Max but that's not it at all

"How did you..." Chloe can't even finish that sentence as Max pulls Chloe by her shirt and kisses her. Chloe was very much of a fan of that and Max loves the fact that Chloe is taking control but needs to breath for a second. 

"You okay?" Chloe asks concerned 

"Mhm....these clothes are so wet I'm gonna take them off" If Chloe has a penis it'd sure be hard as shit right now. Chloe has no clue where in the world this side of Max came from but she's not going to complain one bit. 

"That's not the only things that's wet...fuck me Caulfield..." Chloe jokes at first but when she Max's chest her cheeks turn bright red. Chloe's speechless when she sees just how big Max's boobs are like....for someone so short.....Chloe can't stop staring 

"My eyes are up here dork" Max chuckles when she sees the reaction Chloe has to almost seeing her naked body. 

"Mhm yup totally..." Chloe instantly gets to work squeezing Max's boobs which causes a rather loud moan from Max. Chloe really need to hear more of that but she's rather uncomfortable standing at the bottom of the stairs. She assumes Max is to so Chloe swoops Max off her feet and carries her up the stairs refusing to stop kissing Max's amazing lips. 

While the two of them walk up the stairs a thought of how Joyce and her dad will feel about them is on Chloe's mind. When Chloe finally reaches her room its all she can think about so she lets go of the shirtless Max which confuses her. Max's eyes are closed but when she opens them she instantly worries when she sees the look on Chloe's face 

"What's wrong? We don't have to do this Chloe" Max puts her hand on Chloe's shoulder which Chloe kisses 

"No no I do it's just....I wonder if Dad and Mom are watching us you know....I wonder if they would approve of us...." 

"You know....I think they'll approve of us...." Max wonders if she should mention the fact that she saw the ghost version of Chloe's parents but then again probably not because she doesn't want Chloe to think she went crazy....

Then again Chloe and her were about to have sex....this thought finally dawns on Max...she's never had sex before what if she's terrible? What if Chloe hate....

"You know what you're totally right Max now...." Chloe takes her shirt off to reveal a black bra and this snaps Max out of her thoughts 

"Fuck...." Is all Max can say before Chloe gets back to work kissing Max's lips. Chloe assumes the two of them are just gonna makeout without their shirts on and not take things further but the thought of what if Max wants to have sex with her is all Chloe can think about. So she pulls back and asks 

"How far should we go?" Chloe looks at those beautiful blue eyes and sees Max smile 

"How ever want you want to go Chloe. We can stop right now if you want and I wouldn't feel bad. Sooooo the question is Chloe Price....how far do YOU want to go?" Hearing Max say this makes Chloe love her more and she doesn't even have to think of her responce 

"All the way" Chloe almost stutters her responce assuming Max is just gonna laugh at her Chloe cringes but Max doesn't. Max just smiles at her and goes back to work on Chloe's lips. While they kiss Chloe wonders if Chloe should take charge or Max should but she gets her responce when she hears Max's heavy breathes and her shaky hands on her boob 

"Let me please you Max" Chloe stops and this makes Max smile and nod her head 

"Good girl....I'll be gentle" Max nods again and Chloe gets to work taking off Max's wet (which is not 100 percent from the rain) pants. Chloe's slow kisses is making Max go crazy as her heart is speeding at the moment. 

"Chloe....please...." Max says after a few more torso kisses which is making Max more crazy 

"Please what Maxi?" Chloe says very proud of herself 

"Fuck me now!" Max screams rather loudly finally having enough when Chloe's tongue is all over her torso and breasts 

"Well well Max....someone's eager...." Chloe teases and takes off Max's panties. Chloe wants to tease at how wet Max is right now but she doesn't want to get yelled at by Max 

Or maybe Chloe does because that was really hot hearing how bad Max wants this 

Chloe looks at Max and then back at her soaked legs. Max is wondering what's taking so long so just when she's about to ask Max moans in complete tongue. What was taking so long was the fact that Chloe didn't know what to use. Her tongue or her finger but with that really hot reaction from Max she knows that Max prefers her tongue. 

Max wasn't really expecting Chloe to go so fast so Max has to pull Chloe's hair. If she pulls any harder she's going to pull some of Chloe's hair out but Chloe doesn't mind one bit. 

"HOLY FUCK CHLOEEEEEEE!" After about a few more minutes of Chloe working her magic Max can't take it any more as she screams in complete delight not giving a single fuck that zombies could be alerted to their position. 

Seeing Max's orgasm was and always will be the most hottest thing Chloe has ever seen. Of course Chloe is super proud of herself right now as she wants to go again but when Max finally has control over her body she pushes Chloe on the ground and tries her best to be the dominant one. Chloe wants to turn Max around and get her to orgasm again but Max pins Chloe's hand on the ground using her hands. Okay not a problem Max is hella weak....

Okay totally a problem as Max is strong as shit pinning Chloe on the ground. With Max going to work kissing and biting Chloe all over Chloe gives up the idea to be the dominant one. Chloe can't even begin to comprehend that Max is actually taking control and turning Chloe to a complete mess. No other lover that Chloe has had has ever took control like Max did and Chloe loves that 

Also no other lover has ever gotten Chloe to moan like Max is right now. 

Max's favorite part of Chloe's body is her breasts so with her squeezing, biting, and kissing she loves hearing the sounds that Chloe is making right now. Chloe is to focused to even care that Max isn't eating her out but Max wants to try it so she stops. Chloe grunts not a fan of Max's stoppage but when she sees the look on Max's face she smiles and says 

"You don't have to Max...it's totally okay..." Chloe really doesn't care one bit but Max wants to know if she can get the same reaction Chloe gave her 

"No no I do...." Max wonders what to do so Chloe is about to tell her but Max quickly figures it out and Chloe moans out in complete delight 

"FUCK MAX~!" It turns out Max CAN get the same reaction Chloe gave her as her whole hand is covered in cum. Chloe really couldn't last that long so her ego is a bit shot but she's guarantees she'll last longer if Max tries again 

Which Max does.....2 more times until the both of them are completely exhausted. 

"Having sex with Max Caulfield....DEFINTELY one of the best things....EVER!" Chloe says. She hopes to get a laugh from Max but when she looks over she sees that the girl is sleeping so Chloe wraps her arms around her, gives the back of her head a kiss and quickly falls asleep herself 

Not before saying 

"I love you so much Max" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I did not wait a super long time to update this so I won't write the finale therefor this fic is still technically going so I won't have to write an ending!   
> Also I am sorry (not really) about that last chapter!


	33. Did we just have sex?

Chloe was the first to wake up, when she did she had to look over and see that yes last night did in fact happen. She had sex with her childhood best friends....3 times and it was as amazing as Chloe thought it would. Chloe can't help but to blush remembering the sounds that Max and her made last night and just how loud they were. She's thankful no zombies decided to crash their body as they wouldn't have any ways of protecting themselves. The two of them barley have any covers on to combat the cold so Chloe gets up and throws a few more blankets on her bed that she got from her closet 

Going threw her closet makes Chloe a bit emotional. Everything looks so...normal like a zombie apocalypse didn't happen. Come to think of it Chloe wonders if she should check their food and water supply. So she walks over to the sleeping Max and gives the back of her forehead a kiss and goes to walk downstairs but she realizes she didn't put on any clothes yet. She sees their clothes they were last night on the floor but when Chloe feels them they're still wet so Chloe walks over back to her closet to get some clothes. 

Nothing to special as Chloe decided to put on a gray long sleeve shirt with a black raven on. She also sees an old friend she couldn't leave the house without, her faithful beanie as she puts that on too. Her pants situation is a bit of a problem so Chloe has the thought to go to her mothers room to see if she doesn't have any pants that aren't ripped but before she puts on a pair of pants she has to check something first. 

Chloe walks downstairs and sees Bongo 2.0 laying on the floor with Pompidou right next to him. The both of them are sleeping so Chloe decides to very carefully walk right past them. When she arrives at the kitchen a tear flows down her cheeks as she sees the rotting body of her mother and David. Chloe flashes back to the very first day this all happened, she had to kill David as Joyce bit him. David was a former veteran so if anyone could've survived this it could've been him but a zombie bite could come at any moment. That thought makes Chloe shiver as she wouldn't have a clue what happened if her or Max was bit but she decided not to think about that right now. 

If Chloe is going to do what she's going to do she needs to put on some pants so she goes back upstairs. She quickly checks in her childhood room to see if Max is still sleeping which she is. As she opens the door to her moms room she sees that it looks exactly the same. Chloe can't help but to smile when she sees the picture of her Mom, Dad and her standing on their dressing. Teenage Chloe would've always put it up and Joyce would've always put it down but to see that its still standing makes her really happy. Chloe tries her best not to cry right now but while she searches for pants she can't help but to cry. 

"Chloe?" A sleepy Max covered in a blanket walks over to Chloe and sees that she's crying. Max just wraps her arms around Chloe's neck and gives her cheek a few kisses 

"It's gonna be okay Chloe I'm here" A few more cheek kisses calms Chloe down just a bit as Max sees what the cause of Chloe's crying was. She walks over to get it but the blanket that was covering her falls off her body and this makes Chloe comment 

"Your ass is showing dude" Chloe thought about teasing but she decided against this. Max blushes just a bit as she gets the picture and goes to get her old clothes she was wearing last night but Chloe grabs her arm. 

"No no....we don't HAVE to change..." Max giggles as Chloe gives Max a few nibbles on the neck but she doesn't want to make out on her Mom and step douch....step dads bed so Chloe stops. A naked Max sits on Chloe's lap as Chloe finally finds a pair of jeans but she sees that its too small for her but its the perfect size for Max. So Chloe smacks Max with the jeans and goes over to get some of David's jeans. While Max puts on the jeans she needs to know about last night on if Chloe thought it was a mistake or not.

"So....last night happened...." Max tries not to sound nervous because what if Chloe thought last night was a mistake....then again they did have sex 3 times so....

"Yes it did" While she search for the jeans a rather large smile is on Chloe's face. 

"Do you..." Max is too scared to finish her sentence but Chloe knows what she's getting at. So with jeans in hand she sits next to her best friend and gives Max's cheek a kiss 

"Do I regret it?" Chloe needs to be 100 percent sure this is what Max meant so Max nods and can't even look at her 

"Look at me baby" Chloe puts her hand on Max's cheek and Max tries to look at her but she's having a hard time so Chloe explains 

"When I pictured our reunion did I think we would've just jumped right into sex? Actually I did but last night...." Chloe once again tries to get Max to look at her and this time she does 

"Last night was the second best day of my life" Chloe gives Max's forehead a kiss and puts on the jeans 

"What was the first?" Max asks

"Meeting you" Chloe can't help but too see the smile that's on Max's face. Max stands up and gives Chloe a quick kiss. 

"How is it that our tits are so similar in size but you're literally so tiny dude..." Chloe teases but can't help but to take her eyes off of Max's chest. 

"Okay bite me Chloe" Max gives Chloe a playful punch on the shoulder and goes back to Chloe's room to put on a shirt

"Already did dude....already did...." Chloe says under her breath and can't help but to stare at Max's butt when she walks. Chloe would have to thank whatever god there is that Max had a rather amazing gross sprout. Max COULD'VE gotten taller but then again Chloe loves her small Max Caulfield. 

"What are you doing dork?" Max laughs when she sees Chloe staring right at her 

"Oh you best believe I'm not going to miss you putting on my clothes....please continue" Chloe isn't going to miss this for the world as Max can't help but to smile hearing Chloe say this.

Going threw Chloe's clothes makes Max a bit of emotional. Seeing what Chloe's into, what her life was like for all those years, her taste in things. Just like the graffiti bathroom Max saw it made her fill in some of the blanks of Chloe's life. She sees that Chloe really likes the anarchy symbol and ravens which is pretty cool so Max puts on the very first thing she puts on and instantly loves it. 

Chloe on the other hand sighs just a little bit as she thought Max would put on a bit of a show for her but seeing that dorky smile on Max's face makes Chloe happy. 

"Can you help me something?" Chloe asks. What she's about to do there's no way she can do it by herself both mentally and physically 

"Of course whatever you need" Max proudly says which makes Chloe really happy. 

"I'm gonna need your muscles dude" Chloe decides not to mention how much of a turn on it is to see how strong Max has become. 

"Okie" Max follows Chloe and the two of them walk downstairs. 

"You have to tell me about how you got that horse Chloe" Max says when she sees Bongo 2.0 and Pompidou sleeping next to each other. Chloe just laughs a little and walks over to the garage. Max is right behind her and instantly makes a beeline to the many guns she sees on the wall. Chloe is very tempted to ask why in the world is Max walking towards the guns and thankfully she doesn't have to ask 

"We gotta have protection Chlo" Chloe's unsure if that's a turn on to see Max holding a gun like that. Chloe decides that it's one of the many questions she'll ask for another day and sees what she's there for. Max is still not a fan of guns but seeing that Chloe's baseball bat was shattered when she took care of those zombies they need something. How in the world Chloe didn't get bit by one of the many zombies is behind her but she decides not to think about what would've happened in the military showed up a second later....

A shovel is what Chloe wanted and Max doesn't need to be told what they're doing. Max just holds on to Chloe's hand as the two of them walk over to the kitchen. 

"I can do this Chlo...you don't have to..." A supportive Max sees that Chloe isn't even looking at either body on the kitchen floor. Max really isn't looking forward to burying the women she thought of as her second mother on her own but Chloe shakes her head and tells Max she can do this. As if one cue both Pompidou and Bongo 2.0 wakes up from their sleep and walks over to both girls. Pompidou makes his way towards Chloe and at first Max is a bit scared too see Bongo 2.0 so close but Max smiles when she sees the horse bowing its head at her. Max gives the horse a few head pats while Pompidou nudges his head on Chloe's foot. Chloe tries her best to keep it together right now so she tells Pompidou how much of a good boy he is and Max wonders if Pompidou used to know Chloe or if Chloe was his old owner 

Since the shovel is in Chloe's hand Chloe goes outside to dig some graves while Max follows closely behind. She wonders if maybe she could've gotten one of the bodies at first but she sees how much of a mess Chloe is right now so Chloe is only priority right now. Max wraps her arms around Chloe's waste and gives her kisses like she did before but Chloe keeps telling herself that she could do this. 

After a few minutes of digging Chloe's tired so Max decides to dig the rest of the grave. 

"I can dig another one Chlo" Max says but Chloe shakes her head. 

"They were married...they should be buried together. David was an asshole but Mom loved him...." Chloe really wanted her Mom and Dad to be buried together but she doesn't want to drag her body to the Arcadia Bay cemetery so she decides against the idea. 

Chloe decides to sit on the old swing set that her Dad built for the both of them. Pompidou just rest his head on Chloe's leg while Bongo 2.0 lays his head on Chloe's lap. While Chloe cries Max decides to get both bodies but Chloe sees this and instantly runs over to help. Max tries to tell her off but Chloe gets the other body and the two of them drag both bodies and toss them in the grave. Max holds on to Chloe's hand and even though so many words are on Chloe's mind she decides not to say anything so Max talks first 

"Joyce you were a second mother too me. You were such an amazing cook and your waffles were by far the greatest thing I've ever ate. I'm so sorry that I left you guys when William died, his death really hurt me to but that's no excuse. I wish I could've said something to Chloe earlier, maybe I could've had your waffles one last time. I love you Joyce...." While Max cries she misses Ghost William and Joyce giving her one final farewell. 

Chloe grabs Max and holds onto her whispering in her ear that everything is going to be okay and that Joyce loved her too. While Max holds onto Chloe she finally finds the words she wants to say 

"I love you Mom, I hope you and Dad are looking over me and Max. We're dating now and I honestly couldn't be more happier. Thank you for being the greatest mother ever even know I was a bit of a bitch. Goodbye" The tears stop when Max hears that Chloe mentioned that they were dating. Max gives Chloe a quick kiss on the lips and the two hug while Pompidou and Bongo 2.0 whimper. 

After about a few more seconds the hug ends and Max and Chloe both take turns burying Joyce and David. While they dig Chloe looks over and sees that Bongo 2.0 has made his way over to Bongo the cats grave and Chloe gets Max's attention so she too can witness this. Max just smiles at this and with one more shovelful of dirt on their grave Chloe thanks Max for being there for her.

"Lets get back inside okay?" Max asks and Chloe just nods. The two of them walk back inside the house followed by the animals. 

Both of them see the map that the military gave them but they also see a giant black circle on it. The black circle is on a place called AWAY in Arizona and there's also a caption that reads "Home." Max and Chloe both look at each other and silently nod at this. Seeing people again is something that both girls need as they need to know if anyone has survived this. 

The girls take hours packing up everything into heavy bags that David owned. Chloe kind of regrets not saying anything about him but then again David and her haven't had the greatest of relationships. All the guns that he owned and the rest of the cans food and water as well. The picture of Chloe's Mom and Dad and the childhood board that was in the background was a bitch to carry but they made it work. It did take them a while trying to pack everything onto Bongo 2.0 but they made it work. Most of Chloe's clothes has made it and some of Joyce and David's too. Chloe also saw a picture of David and Joyce on the kitchen floor so she decided to tape the picture right on the glass door. She doesn't want the picture to get blown away or get ruined by the elements so if anyone ever makes there way to the Price household they'll known whose buried there 

Some how Chloe's beanie has made its way onto Max's head too but Chloe can't figure out how in the world did that happen 

Her blue hair dye has also expired so Chloe is gonna have to go back to her natural blonde color. Max really loves this idea and although Chloe prefers the blue whatever makes Max happy makes Chloe happy 

With Pompidou and Bongo 2.0 well fed Chloe and Max take one last look at the Price household. So many amazing memories were made in this house but its time to say goodbye. With Max's head on Chloe's shoulder the both of them silently say there farewells to the house and are off to AWAY. 

With everything packed on the horse Chloe lifts Max on the air and puts her on the horse. Max helps Chloe onto the horse and with one last look at the house the two of them are off followed by Pompidou. Chloe needs to pay attention so Max on map duty but while trot Max tells Chloe to stop. When Chloe sees where they are she's about to say how much she hates this place but Max comments 

"Seeing your artwork in that bathroom was really beautiful Chloe" Max gives Chloe's cheek a kiss and this shuts Chloe up completely. Chloe remembers how she felt tagging that bathroom and how amazing she felt when she finished but to hear Max say that she saw it too was a really nice touch. She didn't say the most nicest things about Max but she liked it so that's a win for Chloe 

Back on the road they make another stop as Max sees her old van she used to ride. She remembers just how lucky she got seeing that van as she also sees that it hasn't been lotted at all. Chloe asks if she wants to get off to get some things but Bongo 2.0 has barley any room and so are there backbags are stuffed to the brim so they decide to trot away. Not before Chloe sees something that makes her squeal out in delight 

"OH MY GOD MAX YOU HAD A CROSS BOW!" Chloe shouts but frowns when she sees there's no bolts for it. Seeing as they only guns in their arsenal and guns do run out of bullets they do decide to take the crossbow and some not all of the food and bottled water. Chloe also saw Max's camera just sitting there. Max told her not to bring it she doesn't love photography anymore but Chloe told her maybe she'll change her mind. Max really didn't feel like agreed to bring it. The thought never crosses both girls mind if the van still works. 

It's been an hour since the girl left the Price house, while they ride the two of them talked about their lives before the apocalypse. Chloe a high school dropout who loved to smoke pot and drink and Max being the shy old dork that she was. Chloe mentioned how much of a total bad ass Max is but Max still wishes she could be her former self but probably not. If Max is going to survive this she needs to be strong and having Chloe by her side absolutely helps. 

They make one more stop as Chloe spots her old truck. When they approach the truck they see two passengers in the truck smiling at the both of them 

"So you guys are dating now?" Young Max and Chloe says. Both of them are still the exact same way they were but Max and Chloe both think they're the only one who sees them 

"Yes" Both of them say and the both of them are confused. 

"Seeing the both of us really helped you guys. At least we hope it has" Both of them say at the same time

"You have no idea...." Both Max and Chloe say at the same time as well. Younger Max and Chloe both laugh as they say one more thing before they disappear forever 

"We're so happy that the both of you are alive" Max gets a little emotional seeing the both of them disappear. The fact that Chloe also saw the younger version of herself and that it also helped her survive this makes Max love her even more. 

She might as well let Chloe know as well 

"I love you so much Chloe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an amazing time writing this fic n I just didn't want to write the ending but here it is! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did and feel free to check out my other fics!  
> Thank you for your kudos and comments! 
> 
> I forgot to add this but the reason why that Max and Chloe barley ran into anyone and why Max's and Chloe's van wasn't lotted or why Chloe's house still looked exactly like how it was because the first day of the virus pretty much wiped out civilization as we know it. The zombies weren't special in away but I just thought to add that'd be pretty depressing to see that almost everyone in the world has died. Yes I am well aware that's probably not going to happen if there ever is a zombie apocalypse but I don't care if things are realistic or not its my fic :D  
> Also holyshitthisisprobablymylongestchapterIeverwrote xD

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you guys got patience......


End file.
